The Struggle
by MusicIsMyLife22095
Summary: Abbey's back! After being turned back into a human, she thinks everything is going to be alright, but it is Whitechapel and she's about to learn how wrong she really is.
1. The Struggle

_I never thought that I would be human again, much less married to a wonderful guy. It had been eleven years since I had been turned into a vampire, ten since I was turned back into a human. I was content with my life. I thought everything was going to be alright. However, this was Whitechapel, and I was about to find out how wrong I was…_

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

All I saw was blackness and the pain was excruciating. I fought the urge to scream out. I didn't want to wake Benny, I didn't want him to see me like this.

Soundless cries escape my lips, making it feel as if the pain were ten times worse. My head was starting to pound and I was struggling to breathe.

Another cry escapes my lips, this time it was audible, but barely.

I was fighting an invisible force that always left me breathless and exhausted. It took all I had to fight it. I knew that if I let it take me, I wouldn't be myself anymore.

These 'attacks' had been happening to me for about a month, and were always in the middle of the night.

Another roll of excruciating pain ripples through my body, making me arch my back, trying to get the pain to stop.

I collapse back onto the bed, breathless and gasping for air. Sweat covered my body, hinting at the end of the pain and struggling. I always sweated at the end.

I steal a quick glance at Benny, still sound asleep, and slowly climb out of bed. My feet touch the cold, hard floor, bringing momentary relief to my sweaty body. I look over at Benny again, and tiptoe to the bathroom.

I close the door quietly, and turn on the light, squinting at the sudden brightness.

Once my eyes adjust to the light, I look myself over in the mirror. My usually straight, dark hair was in a tangled disarray, my cheeks were flushed and my eyes were bloodshot.

I turn on the faucet and splash cool water onto my face and arms, welcoming the relief of the coolness on my burning skin. Then I grab my hairbrush and start untangling my knotted hair.

When I am done, I slowly sit down against the door and put my head in my hands, balancing my elbows on my knees. I feel the sting of tears threatening to fall.

I hated this. I hated how I never got any sleep anymore because of this. I hated how it was taking over my life.

I knew this wasn't some unknown force attacking me. It was the Black Magic I had fought so hard not to let take me. If I let it change me, I knew it would make me a different person.

I believed that I was strong enough to fight it because my mother had, but I was beginning to wonder if her struggle was as hard as mine.

I slowly stand up and steady myself on the sink. Turning off the light, I reach for the door handle and quietly, but carefully tiptoe back towards my side of the bed.

I slide back under the covers and scoot over to Benny's side of the bed, placing my head on his chest, and draping my arm across his stomach. Benny's arms tightened around me automatically in his sleep.

The last thing I see as I drift off to sleep in Benny's arms are the half-dried tear puddles shining in the moonlight coming in through the bathroom window.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I wake up to the smell of bacon wafting up from the kitchen. I look at the clock on the nightstand, informing me that it was half past nine.

Sitting up, I stretch, automatically feeling the soreness in my muscles, letting out a low groan. I fall back onto the mattress, waiting for the pain to subside.

Benny comes up the stairs moments later, carrying a breakfast tray.

He smiles when he sees that I'm awake.

"Good morning, baby," he says, still smiling.

"'Morning," I mumble.

He reaches the side of the bed, sitting down and placing the tray on my lap.

"I thought that you'd enjoy breakfast in bed," he explains, looking at the tray, then up at me.

I look over the contents of the tray. There were scrambled eggs, crispy pieces of bacon, a glass of orange juice and a single red rose in a small glass vase.

I pick up the vase, and put the rose up to my nose, inhaling the sweet scent.

"Mmm…I love roses," I sigh. "Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome," Benny smiles, and leans in to kiss me.

It was a little peck on the lips, but I could still feel the love and passion between us.

"You might want to hurry up and finish that," Benny says. "Remember we're helping Ethan and Sarah move into their new house today."

"Right…" I trail off. I wanted to go back to bed, I was till tired from last night's episode.

"Don't worry," Benny smiles again. "I'm sure Ethan and I will do most of the work while you and Sarah gossip in the kitchen."

"We do not gossip," I point out. "We just talk about that's going on."

"It's still just girl gab."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes.

He kisses me on the lips once more and turns towards the door.

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready," he turns to look back at me as he exit's the room and smiles that smile that I had grown to love.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

"I could use a glass of lemonade right now," Benny says out of breath, hands on knees.

Benny and Ethan were trying to move a flat screen TV into the living room of Sarah and Ethan's new house and had gone as far as the porch stairs and had needed to stop for a break. They were so out of shape it wasn't even funny.

I shake my head.

"I think Sarah made some this morning," Ethan says, getting up.

"No," I interrupt him. "I'll get it for you. You guys should rest because you have more work to do."

Ethan gets up anyway.

"I'll have to get up anyway to show you where the glasses are," Ethan explains.

"Good point," I reply and follow him into the house.

Once in the kitchen, Ethan retrieves three glasses from the cabinets and places them on the table. Going to the refrigerator, he removes a pitcher of lemonade.

"I'm sorry Sarah's not here," Ethan says. "She had a meeting with the Vampire Council."

"Ugh," I say in disgust. "I hate the Vampire Council. I'm glad I only had to deal with them once."

"Lucky you," he replies.

"They still don't understand why I chose to change back to a human," I sigh.

"That's because they haven't been human in hundreds of years," he says. "And they forgot what it was like."

"It is great," I admit. "I do miss being a vampire sometimes, but if you remember, I didn't want to be one at all."

"Yeah," Ethan says. "I do. Sarah found you in the woods hiding from Erica, and you begged us not to take you back to Jesse."

I had been such a mess that day. I was scared and confused, not to mention a newly turned fledgling.

I watch as Ethan pours lemonade in each of the glasses, making sure they all had the same amount of liquid in them.

He hands one to me and his eyes cloud over.

* * *

_Ethan's POV_

Ethan wasn't sure what had happened. He'd handed Abbey her glass of lemonade and his eyes had clouded over with a vision.

_Vision:_

_Abbey struggling with some unknown force, her mouth open in a soundless cry of pain, while writhing around in agony. _

Ethan looks up at Abbey in shock.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

"What did you see?" I asked Ethan warily.

"You," he answers. "And you were in pain, like excruciating pain."

I knew I had to tell him before he told Benny about the vision.

"Ethan," I began, seriously. "I've been in pain like that for the past month, and Benny doesn't know. I've tried to keep quiet while it's happening so I don't wake him. I don't want him to see me like that. You have to promise me you won't tell him."

"What is it that's happening to you?" Ethan questions.

"Black Magic," I whisper. "I've fought it mentally and emotionally for so long that it's coming back with a physical attack this time."

"What's it feel like?" he asks.

"I can't describe it," I explain. "Mostly it's a pounding headache that makes your whole body feel like it's in pain."

"I'm so sorry Abbey," Ethan says sympathetically.

"Me too Ethan," I sigh. "Me too."

**So, for some reason I couldn't get Abbey out of my head and since she did have her powers while she was a vampire, the thought came to me: _What if the Black Magic did come back after she was turned back into a human?_ I kept brainstorming this idea for a couple of months and this is what I eventually came up with. **

**I hope you guys enjoy and please tell me what you think!**


	2. Kai

_Abbey's POV_

"I'm gonna go get some chips," Benny says as he turns away.

After finishing up at Ethan and Sarah's we decided to stop by the store because we needed a few things at the house.

I continue to walk down the aisle, browsing the shelves for what I needed. All the items on the shelves were stacked neatly that it was easy to find what I was looking for. Of course, they had to put my favorite type of bread on the very top shelf.

I stand on my tiptoes, but come away empty-handed. I look around for Benny, but he's nowhere to be seen. Probably debating on whether to get pizza flavored chips or popcorn flavored chips. I try for the bread again, this time standing on my tiptoes again and jumping, but I still couldn't reach.

Being short was such a drawback. I had barely grown after being turned back into a human.

"Ugh!" I let out a frustrated groan.

"Need some help?" someone asks behind me. I jumped, not expecting it.

"Yes," I say, grateful. "I just needed…" I trail off when I realize who it was standing behind me. "Kai?" I ask incredulously. "Kai Stevenson?"

"I thought you'd recognize me," he smirks.

"Oh my god!" I say, surprised that he remembered me. "How are you? I haven't seen you since 9th grade!"

I lean in and give him a big hug.

"I'm great," he answers, smiling, when I pull away.

Kai had been my childhood best friend. We had grown up together, gone to the same elementary school, spent every summer day playing outside.

"What're you doing in Whitechapel?" I ask.

"My new job," he replies. "There's an opening for a history teacher at the high school."

"Good for you," I answer, still smiling.

"What about you?" Kai asks.

"I'm actually married," I show him my left hand, then glance down the aisle, spotting Benny coming towards us. "In fact, here my husband comes now."

"I couldn't decide on what flavor to get, so I just got them both," Benny says when he reaches us, putting the chips in the cart. "Who's this?" he adds.

"Benny, this is Kai," I introduce them. "Kai, this is Benny. My husband."

"Nice to meet you," Kai extends his hand.

"You too," Benny reluctantly takes Kai's outstretched hand and shakes it.

I could tell Benny was getting jealous.

"Benny, Kai is actually my best friend from when I was a kid," I explain. "We used to do everything together."

"Cool," Benny nods his head, still a little jealous.

"We should catch up sometime," Kai says.

"Yeah, we should," I agree. "What're you doing tonight?"

"Nothing in particular," Kai answers. "Why?"

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" I ask. "I'm making spaghetti."

"What?!" Benny says under his breath. I try to elbow him in the ribs, but miss.

"That'd be great," Kai replies, smiling. "What time should I be there?"

"About six-thirty," I answer.

"Okay, see you then," he turns to go. "It was great seeing you, Abbey."

"It was great seeing you too," I smile as I watch him walk away.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

"I can't believe you invited him to dinner," Benny sulks, leaning against the counter, watching me cook.

"Benny, he's just a friend," I assure him. "Who I haven't seen in years."

"Whatever," he sighs, pushing away from the counter. "I'll be watching TV if you need me."

I try to concentrate on the cooking, but fail. I kept thinking about Kai. I'd missed that sweet smile of his. In every memory that he was in, I remember him smiling. Even the day he moved away from me. He was smiling back at me through the back window of his parent's car as they drove out of sight.

He was a fourteen-year-old, lanky boy then. With white-blond hair and deep blue eyes. Now he was a tall grown man with a slight muscular build and his blonde hair had darkened a bit, but not much. They eyes had stayed the same though. The same shade of sapphire that I remembered from my childhood.

"Abbey," Benny's voice knocked me out of my reverie.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I said, 'Kai is here,'" he answers.

"Oh," I reply. "Okay. Let him in then."

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

"Do you remember the first day of high school?" Kai asks, with animation in his voice.

"Yes!" I answer excitedly. "When you bumped into that jock at lunch and spilled it all over him?"

"And he was like, 'I'm gonna kill you, freshmeat,'" Kai says, imitating the jock.

"Then you hid in the bathroom for the rest of lunch," I start to laugh. "Making sure the coast was clear."

"I sure did," Kai was smiling now, too. "Good times."

"I forgot how much fun we had together," I say.

"Me too," he answers. "I didn't realize how much I missed you until now."

"Yeah," I take a sip of my drink.

"So how long have you two known each other exactly?" Benny asks.

Kai and I had been so wrapped up in memories of the past, that I had all but forgotten Benny was there too.

"Since birth," Kai answered, his sapphire eyes blazing. "Does that make you jealous?"

"Kai!" I object.

"We were so close that we were each other's first kiss," Kai continues, ignoring my objections.

"Dude!" I exclaim.

"Chill, Abbey," Kai says. "I'm just kidding with him."

I look over at Benny, and he looked furious.

"It doesn't seem that way," I answer.

Kai was trying to rile Benny up for some reason, and I didn't understand why.

"Maybe you should leave," I say.

"Yes," Benny says. "Leave, before I-" He cuts off when I give him a look, stopping him before he did or said something he'd regret.

I could only imagine what he was going to say. _Leave before I make you_.

I was pretty sure if it came to that, he'd no doubt use magic to do it.

Kai leaves the kitchen and hurriedly walks to the door, with me following him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I scold him.

"Leaving," he answers.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"I was just having a little fun. That's all."

"So you think fun is pissing me off and making my husband jealous beyond belief?!"

I was on the verge of seething.

"C'mon, Abbey," Kai says, avoiding my question. "Don't you think that was fun?"

"No," I answer, an edge creeping into my voice. "If you think that's fun, then you're not the person I remember from my childhood."

Kai reaches for the door handle, and opens the door. Before he leaves, he turns to me and says, "Time changes us all, Abbey." And disappeared into the night.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

It was a little while later, when I was standing at the sink, washing dishes when Benny comes into the room.

We had been silent since Kai left.

I was too embarrassed to say anything, whereas Benny was too pissed.

"Look," I say, staring at the plate I was scrubbing. "I'm sorry about Kai. I had no idea he was going to bring that up."

"You forgot to mention that he was your first kiss," Benny answers, jealously creeping into his voice.

"Nothing happened between us," I sigh. "It was one kiss and it was the night before he moved away. Nothing romantic at all."

Benny doesn't answer.

"Basically it was just so we could both get it out of the way," I explain. "We were just friends. I swear. We lost touch after he moved."

Benny still didn't answer.

I turn to face him, and he's staring down at his feet.

I walk over to him and put my arms around his waist, moving my head so I could see his eyes.

"Benny," I say, looking into his green eyes. "I love you. I proved that I loved you when I married you, and no long, lost childhood friend is going to change that."

He wraps his arms around me and presses his lips gently to mine. It was a slow and passionate kiss and it showed me how much he loved me.

He looks straight into my eyes, and whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I murmur.

**So, what do you guys think of Kai? (Pronounced like Ky, BTW)**

**Anyway, please continue to read and review :)**


	3. Remembering the Past

_Abbey's POV_

Moonlight was shining brightly through the bedroom window as I lie awake, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't fall asleep because I was still too keyed up about what happened earlier with Kai. Even though Benny and I had made up, there was still something nagging in my brain about Kai.

Something was very different about my childhood friend. He was changed, and it was a change that was foreign to me, I didn't like or understand it. Where was the carefree boy from all those years ago?

_Time changes us all, Abbey. _

Kai's words kept running through my head, embedding themselves into my brain every time I thought about it.

I tried not to think about it, but it was almost impossible. It was true that time did change us, but I got the feeling that he meant it in a more sinister way than just growing up.

There was definitely something _off_ about him. The boy I remembered would never intentionally make someone jealous just for fun, or blurt out that we'd been each other's first kiss.

I had promised Benny that nothing romantic had happened between me and Kai, but I hadn't told him that I had had feelings for him. It wasn't like it was ever going to turn into something romantic anyway. He was moving half way across the country, and it was sort of a goodbye kiss between friends.

Who was I kidding? I'd been in love with him since I was ten, and the feelings had intensified as we were turning into teenagers. I was heartbroken when he left. I stayed in my room for days, and cried myself to sleep at night. He was my first heartbreak.

As for now, I felt nothing for Kai. Benny was the one I loved, always and forever. I was more that positive that that would never change. A long, lost childhood friend would never come between us, no matter how jealous he got.

I could feel a dull headache pulsing at the base of my skull, hinting at the coming pain.

I lay still, waiting for the pain to overtake me. There was no use in fighting it. It was stronger than myself and I was barely winning in the end anyway.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

_Benny as walking through a darkness so black, that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He was searching for something, but he couldn't remember what._

"_BENNY!" Abbey's agonizing scream set him in motion. He began to run, struggling not to trip over his feet in the blinding darkness._

"_BENNY!" she screamed again. "HELP ME!" _

_Benny tried to run faster, but was being slowed down by an invisible force. He felt like he was running in place and there was a barrier blocking him from Abbey that he couldn't get through._

_Abbey's voice rang out again. This time, it was just an agonizing scream, no words. _

_He could feel her pain, as if they were psychically connected._

"_I'm coming Abbey!" he hollers out. _

_He pushes against the barrier, only to be knocked onto the floor._

_After a few minutes there's nothing but silence and he knows that he's too late. He's failed to save her…_

Benny wakes up gasping for air, sweating bullets.

He looks around the dark room realizing that it was just a nightmare and everything was fine.

Still wary, he looks over at Abbey and lets out a sigh of relief. Abbey was curled up on her side of the bed, fast asleep.

He leans over and gently kisses her cheek.

"I love you," he whispers, and slides back over to his side of the bed and falls asleep in no time, not thinking of the horrible dream he'd just experienced.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I wake up the next morning, sore from the struggling of the night before. The pain had been even more excruciating than it ever had. It felt like my head was going to bust open. The pain was so severe, that everything felt numb. I couldn't feel my body at all, only overwhelming pain. I had managed to win the battle somehow. I could only imagine how long that would last if it got worse.

Benny was still laying in bed, but I could tell that he was slightly still awake. I roll over to his side of the bed and put my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating and his breath coming in and out evenly.

In the past, his heartbeat would've driven me crazy with bloodlust. But now, it just made me glad that we were both alive and together.

"Good morning, Han," I whisper into his ear.

He immediately started smiling.

"Good morning, Leia," he says, still smiling, eyes still closed.

He loved it when I called him Han. Even after all these years, he still loved Star Wars. I guess once a geek, always a geek.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask, head still on his chest.

"Yeah," Benny answers, eyes open now. "Except I had this really strange dream."

"About what?"

"You."

"What about me?" I ask curiously.

"You were in pain and you were screaming for me to help you, only I couldn't get to you fast enough," he replies. "When I woke up gasping for air, I looked over at you and was relieved because you were sound asleep."

Had Ethan told him what had been happening to me?

"Sounds more like a nightmare," I try to sound nonchalant.

"I was just glad it wasn't real," Benny says. "I'm sorry about being jealous yesterday. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Benny," I answer. "I understand. Another guy that I had a past with just shows up out of the blue and blurts out that we were each other's first kiss. I still don't know why he did that. It's like he was trying to rile you up on purpose."

"Well, it worked," he says, glumly.

"I know," I sigh. "What would you have done to him?"

"Huh?" Benny asks confused.

"You said, 'leave before I-,' and you never finished your sentence," I explain.

"Right…" he trails off. "I honestly don't know. I was so mad, I couldn't think straight." He thinks for a minute and then replies, "I probably would've turned him into a toad."

"A toad?" I ask, skeptically. "Really?"

"What's wrong with a toad?"

"It's like the universal animal all witches turn people into. Remember the Halloween party?"

"Yeah…" Benny trails off again. "Why?"

"Rory put on that magical Native American mask and turned everyone into whatever their costumes were…" I trail off, trying to jog his memory. "Ethan's mom got turned into a witch and turned him into a toad…"

"Was that the Halloween you dressed up as Princess Leia in the golden bikini?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer getting frustrated.

"You looked so hot," he answered.

"Of course," I roll my eyes. "_That_ would be the thing that you remembered."

He smiles hugely.

"Shame on you," I tease.

"What?"

"You were hitting on one of your best friend's girlfriends."

"Oh well," he replies, still smiling. "I ended up with her anyway, didn't I?"

"I suppose so," I smile.

"I love you," Benny says, looking into my eyes.

"I love you too," I answer, staring back into his.

He leans down and presses his lips to mine. This kiss was full of love, passion and affection.

**Please continue to read and reveiw :)**


	4. Plea for Help

_Abbey's POV_

I open my eyes to bright sunlight streaming in through the window. I had fallen asleep again in Benny's arms. However, the bed was empty. He must've gone to work.

I steal a glance at the clock and it's nearly 10.

"Crap!" I jump out of bed. I was supposed to meet Sarah at 10:30 at Lotta Latté.

I rush into the bathroom and turn on the shower, waiting for the water to get warm.

When the water is finally suitable, I quickly get in and immediately start shampooing and conditioning. I had to get in and get out because I knew I was already going to be late.

The hot water felt good on my aching muscles. It was as if the water was unwinding the knots.

I finish rinsing and shut off the water, wrapping myself in a towel.

I walk into my room and go straight to the closet, opening the door and then trying to decide what I would wear.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

About fifteen minutes later, I was walking hurriedly down the sidewalk of downtown Whitechapel, trying to get to Lotta Latté.

The wind was freezing, and it fought against my coat, looking for an opening to no avail. I tighten my coat around me and continue on, ducking my head, trying to fight the furious wind.

Not paying attention to what was in front of me, I accidentally bumped into someone on the street.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologize. "I wasn't looking where I was going…" I trail off when I realize who it was I bumped into.

"Hello again, Abbey," Kai says, smirking.

He was the last person I wanted to see right now.

I ignore him and try to keep on walking, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Let me go!" I almost yell.

"I know you don't want to see me," he says. "But there is a reason I'm in Whitechapel."

"Really?" I ask, getting pissed. "What reason is that? Pissing me off?"

"No," Kai says seriously. "I know what you're going through."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I shake my head, playing dumb.

There was no way that he could know. The only person who knew was Ethan and I'd made him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

I try to pull away, but he still had my arm.

"I know about the Black Magic," Kai whispers. "I know what it's doing to you."

I was taken aback for a few seconds, but I still wasn't letting my guard down.

"You don't know anything about me," I was getting even more pissed. "At least not anymore."

"Abbey," his voice pleading now. "I can help you."

"You wanna help me?" I ask. "Then leave me alone."

His grip tightens on my arm.

"Always so stubborn," Kai laughs.

I wished that I was still a vampire. I could've broken his hand that he was holding my arm with.

"Let. Me. Go," I say distinctively.

"Not until you let me help you," he answers.

"Even if you did know what I was going through, you still couldn't help me. There's no way I would let you."

He looks into my eyes, pleadingly.

"Please," his voice took on a weird tone. "Let me help."

"No," I reply.

He was getting frustrated at something, but I wasn't sure what.

He looks around quickly and pulls me into one of the many deserted alleys.

"I'm meeting someone and I'm already late," I tell him. "So, if you plan on kidnapping me, I'll most likely be found."

"Shut up," Kai orders.

"Excuse me?" I ask, slightly offended.

"Be quiet so I can think, please," he rephrases.

"About what?" I ask. "How you'll be able to kidnap me without anyone being the wiser?"

"I'm not going to kidnap you, Abbey," Kai was getting annoyed. "I'm trying to figure out how I can make you believe me."

"Well," I answer. "Not dragging me into an alleyway would help."

"Abbey, I'm a warlock," he says seriously. "And I know you're a witch."

I just stare at him, shocked at what I was hearing.

"I know what you're going through because I went through the same thing," Kai explains. "There's a way to fight the Black Magic without it hurting you."

"What if I did believe you?" I ask, morbidly curious. "I've known you practically my whole life and why am I just now finding out about you being a warlock?"

"I moved away before my powers developed," he replies. "There's a simple spell that can get rid of the fighting all together."

Usually, when someone was lying, I could feel it, but my gut told me he was telling the truth. However, I was still wary about letting my guard down.

"We'll talk about this later," I sigh, turning to go, not wanting to deal with this anymore. "I have to get to Latta Latté before my friend starts wondering where I am."

"At least let me walk you," Kai says.

I turn around to look back at him.

"You've done quite enough already, Kai," I say with venom in my voice, and walk out of the alley without a backwards glance towards him.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

"I'm sorry I'm so late," I apologize to Sarah as soon as I sit down. "I had some trouble getting here."

"It's fine," she assures me. "I just got here myself."

I give her a puzzled look.

"I had another meeting with the Vampire Council," she explains.

"Why do they keep bothering you?" I ask.

"Well, Jesse's been reinstated on the council…" Sarah trails off.

"And he keeps accusing you of things that you didn't do just to get back at you for breaking up with him," I finish.

"At least that's what it feels like," she sighs. "You're lucky. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Yeah," I agree. "Because I'm sure Jesse would do the same thing to me, and I already have my own problems to worry about."

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Yesterday after me and Benny left your house, we went to the store to pick up a few things," I explain. "I ran into an old friend, Kai, who I hadn't seen since I was fourteen."

"That's great," she interjects, smiling.

"I guess," I answer. "But there's more."

"Okay," Sarah says. "Go on."

"I invited him over for dinner last night," I continue. "Everything seemed to be going great, we were talking about the past and stuff like that. Then, he blurts out, without warning, that we were each other's first kiss."

"Oh my gosh," she covers her mouth with her hand. "What a jerk!"

"I know," I sigh. "It pissed Benny off."

"Yeah," she agrees. "I'd get pissed too if Ethan's first kiss did that."

"You just don't blurt that out when someone you're telling it to is already jealous."

"Although, Ethan's first kiss was his cousin…" Sarah trails off. "So I guess that wouldn't technically count…"

"Sarah," I say. "You _were_ Ethan's first real kiss."

"Yeah, but I was under some love spell, so it didn't really count."

"Whatever you say…"

She rolls her eyes at me.

"But the weird thing is," I say, getting back to the story. "Is that before he left, he said, 'time changes us all, Abbey.'"

"What does that even mean?" Sarah asks.

"I have no idea," I answer. "I mean, we all do change." I looked over at her and she gave me a look. "Okay, well, _humans_ change over time, we grow. But I have a feeling that he meant something more sinister than that."

"Is he a weirdo?" she asks.

"No," I reply. "But he has changed so much since the last time I saw him, and I didn't like it. He was cold and cruel."

"I'm sorry, Abbey."

"Thanks," I sigh. "I've been waiting to get that off of my chest."

She smiles.

"Do you want me and Erica to go rough him up for you?" Sarah asks, slightly teasing.

"Maybe," I smile. "He could use a good vampire beating."

We both start busting out laughing at that.

"What's so funny?" a voice asks.

I look up and see Benny, and automatically smile.

"Sarah offered to go beat up Kai for me," I answer.

"I'm up for that," he smiles.

I move over in the booth to make room for Benny.

He slides in beside me and puts his arm around my waist.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I ask.

"I'm on a coffee run," he explains.

"Oh," I nod my head. "In that case, will you go buy me a caramel macchiato?"

"I can't believe you still drink coffee after I told you that story," Benny says.

"The one about the coffee turning people into zombies?" I ask, skeptic.

"This is Whitechapel," Sarah agrees. "It could happen again."

"Honestly, I don't care," I reply, looking over at Benny. "Now go get me some coffee."

"Bossy, bossy," Benny mutters, but gets up anyway.

"You knew that before you married me," I tease.

"Yeah," he agrees, "But that was with blood before."

"True," I answer. "But you still love me anyway, right?"

"I'll always love you," he replies, and leans down to kiss me.

**Do you think Abbey will let Kai help her?**

**Please continue to read and review :)**


	5. Charmed

_Kai's POV_

Kai watched Abbey madly exit the alleyway and smiled.

A spell to help fight the Black Magic. Kai nearly laughed. There was no such thing. Either you let it take you, or spend the rest of your life fighting.

He couldn't believe how gullible Abbey had been. He didn't remember her being like that in any of his memories. If anything, he remembered her being strong-willed and stubborn.

He'd tried to Charm her into letting him help, but for some unknown, frustrating reason it hadn't worked on her.

However, he was certain that she would reconsider his offer. She'd tried to hide how desperate she was, but he'd seen through her. He knew her too well. It was one of the many reasons he was picked for this job.

He found it comical how jealous Benny had gotten. Why Abbey had settled for _him_, he had no idea. She deserved someone who could protect her and wasn't easily swayed by competition. Someone like himself.

He knew it'd be hard to get her away from Benny, but not impossible. Especially because of how gullible Abbey had been.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

"You look hot," Benny said, staring at me, drool practically running down his chin.

I was standing in front of the full length mirror in our bedroom, wearing the new dress I'd bought earlier while shopping with Sarah.

"I'm glad you like it," I smile at him in the mirror. "Because I'm wearing it tonight."

Tonight we were going out to dinner and then dancing with Ethan and Sarah. I was excited because I loved to dance, especially with Benny.

"Good," he smiles back at me.

The dress was a black sleeveless mini dress with black lace for the straps. I loved it because it showed off my curves, and I knew that Benny couldn't resist keeping his hands off of me.

Benny leaves his place by the door and walks over to me, placing his hands on my hips, and chin on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around his neck and we both stand there for what seemed like forever, staring at my reflection.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

A few hours later, I was sitting at a table in a dance club with Benny, Ethan and Sarah.

"This place is great!" I have to yell over the music.

"I know, right?" Sarah answers. "I found it one night when I was out on a blood run."

I looked over at the bar, and I saw the bartender hand a suspicious red drink to a girl with scarlet colored hair.

"Sarah," I say, hesitant. "This isn't a normal club, is it?"

Sarah looks down at the table.

"Sarah?" Ethan asks.

"Okay, it's not," she admits. "It's a club for supernatural beings. Mostly vampires and warlocks. They won't mess with you unless you mess with them."

We all nod, hoping she was right.

The music was mostly hard rock and electronica, filling the space with drum solos and electric guitars.

Then the music changed to a slow song.

"Let's dance," Benny announces and grabs my hand, pulling me to the dance floor with him.

I wrap my arms around his neck, while he wraps his arms around my waist. I place my head on his shoulder and he places his chin on my head.

"_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

'_Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by side._

'_Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart be so?_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

'_Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last._

_Need you by side._

'_Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky._

_Can't you feel my heart be so?_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life."_

"Can I interrupt?" a voice asks, halfway through the song.

I feel Benny's body stiffen and I look up, immediately getting pissed.

"What're _you_ doing here?!" I practically yell.

"I should be asking you the same question," Kai smirks. "I have more reason to be here than you do."

"Oh, yeah?" Benny asks. "Why is that?"

"I know the owner," Kai answers. "And I know he wouldn't want two normal humans hanging out in his club."

"Normal humans?" Benny asks. "You're more normal than I am. I happen to be a Spell Master."

Kai looked taken aback by this new information.

"Really?" Kai was starting to get a sinister look on his face. "Because I'm a warlock."

It was Benny's turn to be shocked.

Benny turned to look at me.

"It's the first I've heard of it," I lie, shooting daggers at Kai with my eyes.

I lied because I didn't want Benny to get even more pissed, knowing that I'd run into him on the street.

"Excuse me," I say, giving Kai a signal to follow me when I left. "I'm going to the bathroom."

I leave the two boys glaring at each other and make my way to the back exit, and lean up against the door.

Kai reaches me moments later with another huge smirk on his face.

"I can't believe you!" I yell when he's standing directly in front of me.

"You can't believe me?" he asks in disbelief. "I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me he was a Spell Master?!"

He was faking being angry. We both knew he was more powerful than Benny would ever be.

"Oh, quit the charade," I snap. "I know you're happy that his magic probably can't even touch you."

"That's where you're wrong," the smirk got bigger. "I'm absolutely ecstatic."

I roll my eyes.

"So," Kai says, getting right to the point. "Have you given my offer any thought?"

"To be perfectly honest with you," I answer. "No."

"Why not?"

"I've had other things on my mind."

"So you have been thinking about it," Kai says. "Your face shows it."

"No, it doesn't," I try to stand my ground.

"Don't try to deny it, Abbs," he uses the nickname he used to call me. "It's written all over your face like a book."

I don't answer, I look down at the floor.

"You have been considering it because you want to have a normal life again," Kai says, getting closer to me. "You want to be a normal human. I can help you. If you'll let me."

"No," I was adamant. "I don't need your help."

"I bet you haven't even told your little spell boy about what's happening to you."

His smile gets bigger because he knows he's right.

"It's none of your business," I answer, turning away from him.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me back towards him.

"Let. Me. Go." my teeth were bared.

He lets go of my wrist and grips my chin, making me look into his sapphire eyes, that were now strangely darker blue because of the lights.

Staring hard into my eyes, he begins to speak in that weird tone from earlier, "You will let me help you." Something flashes in his eyes. His voice was hypnotizing and it made me feel vulnerable. Everything started to blur together until it all went black.

* * *

_Kai's POV_

Kai was staring deeply into Abbey's eyes as he tried to Charm her again. Abbey's eyes were starting to glass over. The Charming was working.

"You will let me help you," he says in a slow, hypnotic tone. "And you will not fight me about it. You will also tell no one."

In the past, Kai thought that the only creatures who could Charm were vampires, but he learned quickly that if you possessed Black Magic, you could do anything.

He hadn't wanted to Charm Abbey, but he had no choice. He was hoping that she'd cooperate. Much to his dismay, she was being the stubborn, hard-headed girl he'd grown up with.

"Now," Kai says when he's finished. "What're you going to do?"

Abbey was staring straight ahead, eyes still glassy. She'd remain that way until he snapped her out of it.

"Let you help me," her voice was dead, monotone. "And not fight you about it. And tell no one."

"Good girl," Kai smirks, snapping his fingers in front of Abbey's face.

And then dissapears through the crowd of dancing bodies.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

When I come back to reality, I have a pounding headache. Probably due to the fact that I was standing next to Kai.

"Ugh," I put my hand on my forehead. "I have such a headache."

I wait for a response, but none came.

I look around, noticing that Kai is nowhere to be seen.

I make my way back towards Benny, dazed and disoriented.

I almost fall into his arms when I reach him.

"Hey," he says, catching me. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know…" I trail off, still dazed. "I think I need to go home."

"Okay," Benny agrees, helping me to the door and out into the cool night air that felt good on my skin.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

Once back that the house, I fall onto the bed, still trying to figure out what happened when I blacked out. It had left me confused and exhausted.

Benny crawls on the bed next to me and pulls me against his chest, cradling me in his arms.

"Abbey," he whispers my name, more like a caress, and starts running his fingers through my hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," I mumble, half asleep.

Benny softly starts singing to me,

"_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

_I can't keep up, _

_And I can't back down._

_I've been losing so much time._

'_Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people with nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people._

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_One of the things that I want to say,_

_Just aren't coming out right._

_I'm tripping on words,_

_You got my head spinning._

_I don't know where to go from here._

'_Cause it's you and me,_

_And all of the people with nothing to do,_

_Nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me,_

_And all of the people._

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_There's something about you now,_

_I can't quite figure out._

_Everything she does is beautiful._

_Everything she does is right…"_

By that point I was so far into dozing off, that I couldn't comprehend all the words, but I knew they all meant the same thing: I love you.

**I don't own either of the songs. The first song was Everytime We Touch (Candlelight Mix) and the other one was You and Me by Lifehouse.**

**Please continue to read and review :)**


	6. Epiphany

_Abbey's POV_

I wake up the next morning feeling strangely refreshed. My muscles weren't sore and I felt really good.

Then something occurred to me: I didn't have a Black Magic attack last night. For the first time in a month, I slept soundly through the night.

I was still confused about what had exactly happened last night. I had been talking to Kai and then everything had gone black for a few minutes, and then when I came back to reality, Kai was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't help but think that he'd done something to me to make me forget.

I was staring at the ceiling a few minutes later, when Benny came into the room, hair wet from taking a shower and only wearing jeans.

"Just get out of the shower?" I ask, even though it was obvious.

"Yep," he replies, going to the dresser to look for a shirt. "How're you feeling this morning?"

"Better than I have in a while," I answer.

He puts on one of his many striped shirts, and crawls on the bed next to me.

"What exactly happened last night?" Benny asks, seriously.

"I honestly don't know," I say truthfully. "All I remember is blacking out for a few seconds and then coming back to reality dazed and confused."

"Did Kai have anything to do with it?" he questions.

"I think," I say. "But I'm not exactly sure."

I wasn't lying. I did remember Kai being there before I blacked out, but he was gone when I snapped out of it.

"I'll kill him if he did," Benny threatens.

_Not if he kills you first,_ I thought. Benny had no idea what he was up against. Black Magic wasn't something to be taken lightly, and he _still_ hadn't perfected his magic skills.

"I'm up for that," I answer. Kai was really starting to piss me off, showing up everywhere unannounced, acting like everything was okay. It was infuriating.

"Well," Benny sighs. "I have to go or I'll be late to work."

He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips, igniting the fireworks that went off whenever we touched.

"I love you," he says when he pulls away. "And I'll see you tonight."

"I love you too," I answer and lean in for one more kiss.

* * *

_Kai's POV_

Kai was pleased with himself. He'd successfully gotten Abbey to let him help her with the Black Magic; even if it had taken some Charming.

He still couldn't figure out why when he'd first tried to Charm her, it hadn't worked. Then again, he was still giving her a choice; he'd hoped that she'd chose to let him help her.

Instead, he'd forcefully taken her freewill from her. It was the only way she was going to cooperate. He hadn't wanted to do it, but she'd left him no choice.

Now he was standing at her front door, finger raised to ring the doorbell. Hopefully that joke of a Spell Master had left. Kai could tell when someone was inexperienced with magic. It was obvious with Benny.

He rang the doorbell and waited. Nothing happened for a few minutes, but then Abbey came to the door, looking quite surprised to see him.

"Kai," Abbey says, shocked. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you," he answers.

"I told you-" she starts to object, but Kai raises his hand, snapping her back into being Charmed.

"Can I come in?" he tests his Charming skills.

"Yes," she answers, quickly becoming agreeable. "Please."

He steps over the threshold into the house.

"Take me somewhere that I can show you how to use your powers," he commands.

Abbey obeys, leading him into the living room.

"Perfect," he smiles. "Abbey, come here."

Abbey does as he says and slowly walks over to Kai, stopping just inches from him.

"Look into my eyes," he orders.

Abbey looks up into his sapphire eyes with her emerald ones.

Once their eyes meet, Abbey lets out a scream filled with agony, and crumples to the floor.

Abbey lays on the floor, writhing in pain.

"What are you doing to me?!" her voice filled with agony.

"Fight it!" he commands.

"I can't," she cries, tears starting to run down her face. "I can't!"

"Yes, you can!" Kai yells. "The only way to fight it is to let it take you!"

Abbey was trying, he could see that, but it wasn't hard enough.

The crying was harder now and Kai was getting sick of it.

Abbey lay on the hardwood floor, breathing heavily and her eyes closed, trying hard not to show how much pain she was in.

This was going to be harder than he thought. If Abbey hadn't been so hard-headed, she would've given up already, letting the Black Magic take her.

Why did she have to be so strong-willed? It was making everything difficult.

Kai's leans over Abbey, taking in her crumpled form.

"Abbey," he says softly.

"Make it stop," she cries, breathing still heavy, tears still running down her face. "Please."

"Abbey," he says again. "Open your eyes."

She opens her eyes and stares up at him, accusation hidden within them.

He snaps his fingers and Abbey passes out.

She'd wake up her normal self and remember nothing.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I wake up on the couch in the living room, not exactly sure how I got there. I'd blacked out again. Just like last time, I remembered nothing.

I feared that if this kept happening, I'd lose myself. I don't know how I knew that the blackouts had something to do with the Black Magic. Was my body tired of fighting it, so it just shut down?

I sit up on the couch, ignoring the pounding headache and aching muscles. I needed to figure out what was going on.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I was still sitting on the couch a few minutes later when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I call over to the door.

I hear the door creak open and then close a few seconds later.

I look up and Ethan comes into the room.

"You called?" he asks.

"Yeah," I answer. "I was wondering if you could use your Seer powers to find out what's happening to me."

"But I thought you already knew what was happening to you," Ethan says, confused.

"I did too," I sigh. "But I keep blacking out and I don't understand why."

Ethan walks over to the couch and sits beside me.

"And you think this has something to do with the Black Magic?" he asks.

"I know it does," I answer. "But I don't know how."

"I guess we better find out," Ethan extends his hand towards me.

"Wait," I say. "Promise me, no matter how bad this is, that you won't tell anyone. Especially Benny and Sarah."

"I promise."

"Okay."

I take Ethan's hand and his eyes cloud over.

* * *

_Ethan's POV_

Abbey takes Ethan's hand and his eyes cloud over with a vision.

_Vision:_

_Abbey in the dance club, by the back door, with some guy holding her chin and speaking in a low, hypnotic voice. _

_Flash._

_Abbey writhing on the floor, in pain, with the same guy standing over her, telling her to fight it._

_Flash._

_A silhouetted figure, giving commands to the same guy._

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

Ethan's eyes go back to normal and he lets go of my hand.

"You're not dealing with Black Magic," Ethan says. "It's a guy who's the source of your problems."

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"In my vision," he explained. "You were in the dance club with him, standing by the back door and he was speaking in a low voice. Then it changed and he was standing over you while you writhed on the floor in pain. The last thing I saw was a shadowed figure giving him commands."

"Kai," I whisper.

"What?" Ethan asks.

"Kai," I repeat. "He Charmed me."

"Thought only vampires could Charm people," he says.

"Not if you're a Catalyst," I answer. "Especially one who possesses Black Magic."

"What?" I could see the confusion on Ethan's face.

"Chain reaction," I explain. "You should know this better than anybody, it's a chemistry term."

"Are you saying he can make things happen?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer. Everything was clicking into place. "He sets things in motion earlier than they should happen."

Kai was the cause of my Black Magic attacks. He was the cause to everything.

"The Black Magic was going to come back eventually, but he made it happen sooner."

I was smiling because I had finally figured it out.

"What about the shadowy figure?" Ethan asks. "The last time we dealt with someone like that, it was your uncle."

"Stern isn't going to come back, believe me," I reply. "It's someone else. Someone who's giving Kai directions on what to do."

"Do you have any idea of who it may be?" he questions

That's where my epiphany hit a brick wall.

**Please continue to read and review**

**I hope you all had a great Easter :)**


	7. Confrontation

_Kai's POV_

"Is everything going according to plan?" the shadowy figure asked.

The room was dimly lit, so that the figure's face was shrouded in darkness. Kai had already seen its face, which had been shockingly familiar when he'd first met this figure. It was a face from his childhood.

"Somewhat," Kai answered. "Abbey's fighting it pretty hard."

The figure cocked his head to the side, taking in Kai's news.

"Abigayle is stronger than I thought," the figure sounded impressed. "No doubt she'll embrace her Black Magic in time."

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

_Who is the shadowy figure?_

The question kept circulating around in my head, making sleep seem impossible. At this point, I envied people in comas. I hated how when I was on the verge of uncovering the truth of something, it kept spinning around in my head, keeping sleep at bay.

I had stopped tossing and turning hours ago, now I was just lying flat on my back, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't that I couldn't get comfortable, my brain just wouldn't shut up.

I looked over at Benny and was slightly jealous. He was sleeping like a baby, no care in the world. He didn't have to worry about a potential darkness overtaking him, he was lucky enough to be born into a wizard family that had nothing to do with Black Magic.

He'd used Black Magic once to destroy Stern and I'd worried that it would tint his soul, make him impure. The fact that it didn't, proved that he had the purest soul I'd ever met.

I wished I could say the same about me. After I'd used Black Magic the first time, I wanted to do it more. It was calling out to me, begging me to pick up one of my mother's books and just give in. I couldn't tell you how many times I'd come so close to doing it, only to snap out of it at the last second.

Compared to the struggle I was facing now, it seemed incredibly minute. Nothing compared to the pain I was enduring. Nothing was as painful as this.

I had wondered before if it was really that painful, or if it just seemed that way because I was fighting so hard to stay myself and I was convinced that I would eventually lose the fight. But I couldn't lose myself, not now. Not when me and Benny were finally making a life for ourselves.

I now knew that Kai had no intention of helping me, he was just trying to get me to use my Black Magic, instead of fight it. I knew something was off about him, but I hadn't figured it out until now.

He was working for somebody who wanted me to use my powers at his or her liking. And something told me that since it was Black Magic, it wouldn't be good.

I had to confront Kai about this, even if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

As I paced back and forth in the hall, I was still trying to figure a way out of this. What had I been thinking?! I wasn't ready to face Kai, I had no idea how powerful he was. The fact that he could Charm meant he was even more powerful than Stern had been.

The doorbell rang, and I jumped. I had anticipated the doorbell, but I was too lost in my thoughts to even expect it.

This was it. I was finally going to confront Kai.

The doorbell rang again, and my heart pounded in my chest.

Did I really want to do this? No, I had to do this. There was no other choice.

I slowly unlock the door, and Kai is waiting there, hands behind his back, smirking.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answer, no emotion in my voice. "But you have to promise, no Charming."

"Charming?" he seemed confused, but I knew better. "What're you talking about?"

"Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about," I say. "Because I know everything."

"Really?" Kai asked. "Let me in and I'll tell you if you're right." I gave him a look. "Alright, I promise, no Charming."

I signaled for him to come in.

I followed Kai into to the living room, where he lounged on the sofa, seeming very at ease.

"You know, this house would be a whole lot more stylish if I lived here," Kai observed.

"Well, you don't," I was starting to get annoyed.

"Not yet," he answered.

"Excuse me?"

Kai got up off of the sofa and started walking around the room, inspecting everything. He was leaning up against the fireplace, arms crossed over his chest, and eyes down, like he was staring at the floor.

"Believe it or not, Abbey," he began. "But we were meant for each other."

"What?" I was confused.

"Our fathers were blood brothers," Kai continues. "They both possessed Black Magic and made a pact to keep it in the most purest forms."

"How does that have anything to do with us?" I was still confused.

"By 'keep it in the most purest forms,'" he explained. "I mean if one of them had a daughter and the other had a son, they were to be married when they were twenty-one."

"If you haven't already noticed, I am married," I lift up my left hand, indicating my wedding ring.

"To a good-for-nothing Spell Master," Kai replies.

He was starting to piss me off.

"Don't you dare talk about Benny like that!" I yell.

"I'm just simply stating fact," he was as calm as ever. "No need to get offended by the truth."

I was so close to seething, I was starting to see a red haze around my vision.

"Abbey, calm down," he tries to soothe me.

"I don't have to," I answer. "I can just tell you to leave."

"And leave you wondering about the rest of the story?"

"Fine," my curiosity was getting the best of me.

His smirk returns. I wanted so badly to slap it off of his face.

"Together, the two would be the most powerful Black Magic wizards ever, including their children and so on," Kai concludes.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I was intrigued, but I was still wary of Kai.

"Our eyes," he answers.

"Huh?" I was confused again.

"Wizards who possess the purest, most powerful form of Black Magic have eyes the color of gems," he explains.

I look into his eyes, no doubt they were sapphire blue, where mine were emerald green.

"It's the power that does it," he says. "Some sort of chemical reaction."

That would explain why my mother's eyes weren't as green as mine. Her magic wasn't as powerful.

"What does the shadowy figure in Ethan's visions have to do with anything?" I ask.

"What?" Kai was taken off guard.

"My friend Ethan," I explain. "He's a Seer and I had him find out why I kept blacking out and one of his vision showed you answering to a shadowy figure."

"So that's how you knew I was Charming you," he was skirting around the question.

"Who is he and what does he want with my powers?" I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Are you so sure it's a he?"

"Stop avoiding my questions!"

"Abbey, by telling you this, I'm risking your safety," Kai says, pleading. "If you know more than you're supposed to before it's time, there will be consequences."

"Consequences?" I ask. "What kind of consequences?"

"I can't tell you," he answers.

"Of course you can't!" I was getting angry again. "Because all of this is a load of crap!"

"Is it really, Abbey?" his voice took on a weird tone. "You've known me your whole life. Trust me."

"If you're trying to Charm me, it's not going to work," I spit.

His smirk got even bigger and he walked slowly over to me.

"_Sile_," he annunciated perfectly.

I all of a sudden couldn't move out of the place I was standing in, and Kai was coming closer.

He cups my face into his hands when he reaches me.

"Abbey, Abbey, Abbey," he whispers. "Do you really think I would hurt you?"

I open my mouth, and nothing comes out.

He starts rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs.

"You are so beautiful," he says, slightly smiling.

I wished I could move, because I would've slapped him.

Kai removes his hands from my face and take my hands in his.

"Just think about it, Abbey," Kai says, softly. "Everything we could accomplish. There wouldn't be a moment of boredom."

I ignore him, trying to harness enough power to get him away from me.

Kai knows what I'm doing and deflects it.

"Always so stubborn," he sighs.

I can feel power emanating from him and begin to feel sleepy, but I wasn't giving up. I reach for the power again and fight it.

"You think you're strong enough to overpower me?" Kai says in disbelief. Even more power comes from him and my eyes begin to droop. I was losing, I could feel it.

"Give up now and I won't make it any harder," he offers.

"Never," I find my voice.

"Too bad," Kai was gripping my had even harder and everything began to blur. I feel Kai let go of my hand and I fall to the ground, exhausted.

A blackness soon overtakes me. I feel nothing, hear nothing and see nothing.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, things have been really crazy lately. I hope you guys enjoyed :)**

**Please continue to read and review :)**


	8. The Truth

_Benny's POV_

"Honey, I'm home," Benny announces, swinging open the front door, trying to surprise Abbey with a bouquet of red roses.

There was no response.

"Abbey?" he calls. "Abbey, are you home?"

Benny walks into the living room and finds Abbey laying in the middle of the floor, unconscious. He rushes over to her in a dead panic.

"Abbey," Benny says, shaking her. "Abbey, sweetheart, wake up."

Nothing happened.

He took her wrist in his hands, checking for a pulse. It was there, but just barely.

Benny didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should call an ambulance or call Grandma. Even better, he could call Ethan and get him to use his Seer abilities to see what was wrong.

He reaches into his back pocket and hits a number on his speed dial.

"Dude," he says when Ethan answers. "We've got a problem."

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Five minutes later, the doorbell rings. Benny opens the door to an annoyed-looking Ethan and Sarah.

"What was so important that you had to drag us here in the middle of our dinner?" Sarah was not happy. "This better be good."

Benny rolled his eyes and led them to the living room, where Abbey lay on the couch, still unconscious.

"Abbey!" Sarah said in shock. "What happened?!"

Sarah rushes over to her side and takes Abbey's hand.

"What did you do?" Sarah whips her head around to glare at Benny, eyes yellow with fangs protruding from her lips.

"Nothing," Benny says defensively. "I found her passed out on the floor like that."

"And you didn't think to call an ambulance?!" Sarah asked.

"With our luck, it'd be those vampire nurses…" Benny muttered.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing," Benny cleared his throat. "I called you over here to see if Ethan could get a vision from her. To see what was wrong."

"I guess I can try," Ethan says, edging his way over to Abbey. "I can't promise anything though."

Benny nods.

Ethan crouches in front of Abbey and takes her hand, eyes clouding over at the contact.

Nothing happens.

"What'd you see?" Sarah asks.

"Nothing," Ethan says. "Nothing happened."

Benny lets out a frustrated sigh.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Benny asks.

"Nothing happened," Ethan says again. "My vision was blank."

"And your supposedly a Seer," Benny scoffs.

"Hey," Ethan says, getting defensive. "How many times have your spells backfired 'Mr Spell Master?'"

"Guys!" Sarah interrupts. "Stop being idiots! I think Abbey's waking up."

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

Voices. Familiar voices. I could hear them through the black haze I was coming out of.

I tried to remember what had happened.

Kai had done this to me.

That was all I could recollect.

I push my way to consciousness and open my eyes to three heads leaning over me.

Ethan, Benny and Sarah were all staring at me.

Benny reached out and cupped my cheek in his hand, I leaned into his touch and placed my hand over his.

"Abbey," Benny's voice was soft. "What happened?"

"Lots," I sigh, deciding that he needed to know everything. "We all need to talk."

I slowly sat up and signaled for them to take a seat too. Benny came over and sat beside me, pulling me into his side. I curled up into him and began telling the story.

I told them all about the Black Magic attacks, how Kai had offered to help me and how I refused. I told them about Ethan's visions and how I kept blacking out, and how Kai was trying to manipulate me into letting him help me.

"Kai knows how to Charm?" Sarah asks, confused.

I nodded.

"If you're powerful enough, yeah." I answer.

"So that's what was wrong with you at the club?" Benny asks.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"But what does he want from you?" Sarah asks.

"He doesn't want anything," I answer. "There's a shadowy figure in Ethan's visions who he's working for that wants me."

"But why?" Benny asks.

"Because apparently witches and wizards who have jewel colored eyes have the most pure, potent form of Black Magic," I explain. "And whoever the figure is, wants it."

"Where does Kai fit in with all of this?" Benny asks.

"Kai's eyes are sapphire blue," I say.

"I don't care what color his eyes are," Benny says. "I care about what he has to do with this."

"Sapphire is a jewel," Ethan explains. "Abbey's saying that Kai also has a pure, potent type of Black Magic."

"Oh…" Benny trails off.

"Our fathers were blood brothers," I try to explain from a different angle. "They vowed to keep Black Magic in its most purest forms."

"How would they do that?" Sarah asked.

I took a deep breath.

"If one of them had a son and the other had a daughter, they were to be married when they were twenty-one."

I felt Benny tense up beside me as he put the pieces together.

"He's dead," Benny announces. "I'm going to kill him."

"One more thing," I whisper.

"What?" Benny was starting to get pissed.

"Kai is the one who knocked me out," I answer. "He put some kind of spell on me."

"Yup," Benny said. "He's dead."

"Wait," Ethan interjects. "I thought your mom was the only one who had Black Magic."

"I did too," I reply. "But then again, there's a lot I didn't know about my family that both of my parents failed to mention."

"Do you think it's your dad who's doing this?" Sarah asks.

"It couldn't be," I answer. "He died in a car accident when I was sixteen."

"This is Whitechapel," Ethan says. "Weirder things have happened."

"What about your mom?" Sarah asks.

"No," I was adamant. "She wouldn't do this."

"Things aren't what they seem, Abbey," Sarah says.

"She hid my heritage from me to protect me," I was starting to get angry. "It wouldn't make sense for her to do this! She's denied everything about her magic! She doesn't want it!"

Tears were threatening to fall.

Everything was starting to get to me. I was so stressed out that I was having an emotional breakdown.

"Abbey," Benny says in a soothing voice. "Shh, it's okay."

"No it's not," my voice was thick. "I want this all to be over."

The tears started streaming down my face, and I hid in Benny's shoulder.

Benny wrapped his arms around me and started rocking me like a baby, kissing my head and murmuring reassurances every few seconds.

"We should probably go," Sarah says. "I'm sorry if I upset you Abbey."

"You didn't upset her," Benny answers. "She's just exhausted from putting up with all of this."

It was amazing that he knew how I felt, even after I kept it a secret from him. He knew me so well and I was grateful for that.

"We'll see you later," Ethan says. A moment later I hear the front door close.

Benny starts stroking my hair.

"I remember this is how I first fell in love with you," he whispers. "You were upset because it felt like everything was tumbling down around you."

I don't answer, listening to the air coming in and out of his lungs.

"You let me sing you to sleep and let me see the true Abbey," he continues. "I've loved you since that moment."

He kisses the top of my head and starts humming.

The humming starts to turn into singing.

"_It's like Technicolor in black and white,_

_I felt like a boxer without a fight._

_A night in Vegas without all the lights._

_Before you, I could only see as deep as the skin._

_Before you, I never thought I could let anyone in._

_Before you, I was waiting for my life to begin._

_You are,_

_You are the proof that love is beautiful._

_You are,_

_You are the truth,_

_Something unusual._

_You are,_

_You are my fire,_

_You're burning like the sun._

_You are,_

_You are,_

_You are,_

_You are the only one. _

_My walls have fallen and my white flag is high,_

_I've surrendered to the feeling inside. _

_I look into your eyes and rewind._

_Before you, I could only see as deep as the skin._

_Before you, I never thought I could let anyone in._

_Before you, I was waiting for my life to begin._

_You are,_

_You are the proof that love is beautiful._

_You are,_

_You are the truth,_

_Something unusual._

_You are,_

_You are my fire,_

_You're burning like the sun._

_You are,_

_You are,_

_You are,_

_You are the only one."_

Benny's voice kept getting fainter and fainter as I drifted off to sleep, forgetting all of the stress and worry that had plagued my life recently, and instead remembering that Benny loved me and I loved him, and our love would get us through anything like it had before.

"I love you," I hear Benny whisper into my ear and sleep overtakes me.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Benny was watching Abbey sleep, cradled in his arms. She looked so peaceful, despite the weight of the world on her shoulders.

He remembered the first night he'd fallen in love with her. She'd been a newly turned fledgling who was scared and confused. For some reason he couldn't explain, he'd been drawn to her.

She was so beautiful, he couldn't believe that she was his. He'd lost her multiple times, but they both seemed to find their way back to each other. He truly loved her with all his heart and soul.

Benny was relieved that Abbey had finally come clean and told him everything. He knew something was wrong, but didn't confront her about it because he knew that she would eventually tell him. He could only imagine how much weight had been taken off of her shoulders by telling him.

He knew he should be mad that she'd kept this huge a secret from him, but he couldn't bring himself to. She was trying to protect him, and he understood why.

Now there was Kai to deal with.

Benny wanted to make him hurt. He'd hurt Abbey, and most of all, he was hitting on _his_ wife. The thought made Benny tense up in anger. Kai was going to pay. He didn't know when or how, but Kai was going to pay.

**The song is The Only One by Hot Chelle Rae**

**I do not own MBV, just my OCs, Abbey and Kai**

**Please continue to read and review :)**


	9. Taken

_Abbey's POV_

I wake up in the morning to Benny still holding me on the couch. His head was leaned back and his mouth was open, as if he'd been snoring.

I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

I was grateful to have someone like Benny in my life. He always knew how to make me feel better and always knew what I needed.

Last night had been the worst I had come undone in front of Benny. He'd seen me cry before, but not at that magnitude. I was so overwhelmed by everything that I just wanted to cry. Emotional breakdowns were rare for me.

I look up at Benny and his eyes are open, looking down at me.

"Good morning," he smiles.

"'Morning," I smile back.

"How'd you sleep?" he asks.

"Surprisingly good, considering," I answer.

"Considering what?" he inquires.

"How we were curled up on the couch," I say. "You have to be sore from holding me like this all night."

"I am sore," Benny says. "But it's worth it because it meant that I knew you were safe in my arms all night."

"You truly are my knight in shining armor," I smile up at him.

"The next thing I'm going to do as your knight, is kill Kai," he announces.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You heard me," Benny says. "Kai is going to pay."

I look up at him, speechless.

"You don't think I can do it," he doesn't say it like a question.

"I never said you couldn't," I find my voice. "I'm just worried that his Black Magic will overpower you."

"If anyone should worry about being overtaken by Black Magic, it's you."

"Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"I'm saying that fighting it is wearing you down," he explains. "There's no way you can fight it while you're this weak."

"I am not weak!" I almost yell, starting to get angry.

"Really, Abbey?" Benny says, slightly condescending. "Anyone can see what a weakling you are."

He never acted like this, especially around me. Yeah, we got into fights, but he was never like this.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"Nothing's wrong," he wouldn't meet my eyes.

I grab hold of his chin and make him look me straight in the eye. Instead of seeing the familiar light green eyes, I saw sapphire ones.

"Kai," I whisper, dropping my hand and push away from him.

He grabs my waist and pulls me into him, holding me in an iron grip.

"Bravo, Abbey," he smirks, turning back into himself. "I honestly thought that you would never figure it out."

I was stunned.

He could shape-shift too.

I should've known.

"Where's Benny?" I demand.

"Upstairs," Kai answers. "Sleeping off a spell."

"If you did anything to hurt him," I threaten. "I swear to God-"

"You'll do what?" he cuts me off.

"I'll…" I trail off.

What could I do to a Black Magic wizard whose magic was probably ten times stronger than mine?

"Relax, Abbey," he smirks. "It was just a simple sleeping spell."

"It was you the whole time last night," I say. "You woke me up with Ethan and Sarah."

"Sadly, no," he says. "I came in after both of you were sleeping like babies. I woke up that sad excuse for a Spell Master by accident. Poor guy, he really thought he had a chance."

He starts to chuckle.

It was annoying me that he was talking about Benny like he was.

"What do you want?" I demand.

"I'm here to pick something up," Kai replies, looking at me speculatively. "And it'll end up better for you if don't fight me about it."

He was here for me.

"No," I whisper.

I was about to scream when Kai touched my lips with his fingers and silenced me with a charm.

"I know what you're gonna say," he says. "Or think, rather. Yes, I will get away with this, and no, they won't come looking for you because no one will know where you are. Wow, I didn't realize how clichéd that sounded. Why do all heroines talk like that?"

He was ranting and it was getting annoying.

I tried reaching for my power, but it wasn't there.

I tried again, and nothing happened.

"That little charm I put on you made you silent and vulnerable," Kai explains. "It temporarily took away your powers, and without your powers, your body is weak."

Now that he mentioned it, I felt fatigued and sore, like the strength had drained out of my body.

There goes any chance of trying to escape, I was nearly incapacitated.

"Ready to go?" he asks, sarcastic.

Like I had a choice. Ugh.

"And just to make sure…" he trails off. "_Dormientes._"

Before I knew it, blackness had taken over me, and I passed out.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Benny woke up in his bed confused. He wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was dozing off on the living room sofa with Abbey cradled in his arms.

He looks over at the other side of the bed and it's empty. Abbey must've gotten up already.

Benny gets off of the bed and heads for the bedroom door.

"Abbey?" he calls out while descending the stairs.

There was no response.

He goes into the kitchen and it's empty. No coffee brewing, no cereal sitting on the counter and no note explaining her absence. Where was she?

Benny took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Abbey's number. It went straight to voicemail.

He was starting to worry now.

He goes into the living room and sits down on the sofa, trying to think.

Where would Abbey go without leaving a note?

Leaning back against the couch, he spotted a lock of golden blond hair.

_Kai_, he thought.

Kai had kidnapped her. That was the only reasonable explanation.

Benny was suddenly filled with despair. He didn't know whether Abbey was hurt or dead, or in danger.

Now he had to figure out where Kai had taken her.

* * *

_Abbey's POV _

I wake up groggy and disoriented. I had no idea where I was.

The room I was in let in little sunlight and I was laying on a bed of what looked and felt like red velvet. There was a canopy overhead with some sort of family crest woven into the fabric. I struggled to make out the family name under the crest.

The door opens and light from the hallway pours into the room. I squint at the light, trying to make out who was standing in the doorway.

"I see that you're awake," a familiar voice says from the doorway.

"Where the hell am I?" I ask, stunned that my voice was back.

"Abbey, calm down," Kai says, closing the door behind him. "You're completely safe here."

He comes over and sits beside me on the bed, putting his arm around me.

"Get off of me," I push him.

"Okay…" he trails off, removing his arm.

Kai points at the fireplace that was in the room and it automatically lights up with fire.

I give him a look.

"What?" he asks. "I'm just bringing a little light into the room."

"There's a lamp right there," I point to the beside table.

"Oh, well," he shrugs.

If I knew Kai, this was his way of coming onto girls. I'd seen enough of it when we were teenagers to recognize the signs.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he leaned in closer, our lips almost meeting.

"You do know I'm married, right?" I say.

"Yes," he answers. "But I don't care because he can be easily taken care of."

He closes the distance between our faces before I can react, and he's kissing me.

I push him off of me.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I yell. "I'm _married_!"

"And I told you that I didn't care," Kai says, leaning in again.

I balled up my fists, getting ready to punch him in the face if he tried to kiss me again, but the door opened.

"What's all this noise in here?!" an angry voice demanded, a voice I thought I would never hear again.

I look up and am absolutely astonished.

Looking back at me was my father.

"Hello, Abigayle," he says. "My beautiful daughter."

**Please continue to read and review :)**


	10. The Pact

_Abbey's POV_

"But you're dead," I say, trying to make sense of it all. "You died when I was sixteen."

"As you well know by now, things aren't what they seem," my father answers. "And there are such wonders that Black Magic can work."

"Do you mean to tell me that you faked your own death?" I ask, confused.

"Yes," he smiles.

"How could you?!" I was getting pissed. "Do you have any idea what it did to mom?! What it did to _me_?!"

"Abigayle, there are things you must first understand," he ignores my outburst.

"She loved you!" I yell.

I could see he was getting frustrated with me.

"Kai," my father looks at him. "Please restrain her."

Kai grabs hold onto my arms with a strong, unbreakable grip.

"You're forgetting that we were divorced, sweetheart," my father smiles.

"It shouldn't matter," I answer. "Your death broke her heart even more."

"If you'll let me explain," my father says. "You'll come to understand the reason I did what I did."

"Yeah," I scoff. "That's likely."

"Abbey," Kai whispers in my ear. "Show your father some respect."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" I was annoyed and becoming even more pissed with each passing second.

"That's enough!" my father roared. The fire blazed up when he rose his voice. "Abbey, you will listen to Kai."

"Why should I?"

"Because being disobedient has certain consequences, and I'd rather not punish my daughter."

With that, I decided to shut my mouth and listen to what he had to say, knowing that he wouldn't change my mind.

I nod for him to continue.

"I suppose I should begin where Elias and I made the pact," my father muses.

Elias was Kai's father.

"I already know about the pact," I say, disgusted. "Kai told me."

"Hmm…" he murmurs. "Then you know why you're here."

"Actually, I don't," I spit. "Please enlighten me."

"You always had a sharp mouth, Abbey," my father says. "Even when you were a toddler."

"Just get on with the story," I was in no mood to hear what I was like as a baby. "You're here so I can help you embrace your Black Magic," my father says simply.

"I don't want to embrace it," I sneer. "It'll turn me evil."

"Abigayle," he laughs. "What on earth gave you that impression?"

I ignore him. He knew I was right, but didn't want to admit it.

"When you were fourteen, I could see your powers developing," my father begins his story. "Your eyes were becoming more emerald-like with each passing day. That's how I knew you would have immense power one day. I kept this to myself because knowing your mother, she would search for every possible spell to keep your magic under control. As well as you know, your mother also came from a Black Magic family, but never fully embraced her powers. She saw them as a curse, not a gift. I decided to help you come into your powers, but I wouldn't utter a word to your mother. She would never allow you to use them, so I faked my own death and hid out in secrecy until you were of age so I could teach you how to use your Black Magic."

"You're lying," I say.

"Why would I lie?" he asks.

"Because a few months ago, I was told that you were killed by Galen Stern," I answer. "Mom's brother."

"Oh, I left that part out didn't I?" he says. "He helped me."

"What?" I ask, astonished.

"We'd been planning it since you were born, Abbey," my father explains. "That's why he was never in your life until recently."

"How much about this did mom know?"

"None. She was completely oblivious."

"Well, I hate to inform you, _father_," my voice dripping with venom. "But Stern is gone. Mom, Benny and I did a vanquishing spell."

"Your mother actually used Black Magic?" there was no hiding the shock in his voice. Then he remembered something. "Wait, who's Benny?"

"Her husband," Kai answers.

"That won't do," my father shakes his head. "That won't do at all."

"He's a wizard," Kai says. "But a sad excuse for one."

"And she married _him_?" my father says in disbelief.

"Stop talking about Benny!" I hiss.

I hated how they could act like he was beneath them because he didn't have Black Magic.

"Silence, Abigayle!" my father yells.

"No," I say. "I won't be quiet. I won't stand for you two talking about my husband like that. Just because he doesn't have Black Magic makes him scum?"

"Vampires are scum," my father answers. "Wizards who don't have Black Magic are, how can I put this? Not worthy of having their powers. They don't use them properly."

"She almost married a vampire," Kai informs my father. "And she also was one, but got turned back into a human by a spell your ex-wife found in a spell book."

"What?" I say in disbelief. "Were you stalking me?"

"Hardly," Kai answers. "I'm clairvoyant as well."

"Of course you are…" I trail off annoyed. "Are there any powers you _don't _have?"

"I can't read minds," Kai replies.

My father ignores our little exchange.

"My, my, Abigayle," my fathers voice was mocking. "Forgetting where your loyalties lie so easily?"

My loyalties?

"I don't have any loyalties!" I almost yell. "The only loyalties I have is to my friends and husband!"

My father smirks and shakes his head.

"Oh, Abigayle," he laughs. "You have so much to learn. Starting with the fact that all the wizard families that have Black Magic have a strong loyalty to the Sinisteros."

"Why the Sinisteros?" I question.

"Because they were powerful enough to create a device that could rid the world of vampires," Kai answers.

"Very good, Kai," my father praises him. "Someone's been brushing up on their history."

A device powerful enough to rid the world of vampires…

_The Lucifractor_.

"Very, good, Abigayle," my father praises me next.

I hadn't realized that I'd spoken aloud and I look up at him with disgust.

"I don't want your praise," I spit.

"Don't be so touchy, Abigayle," my father says.

This wasn't the dad I remembered. The one I remembered was loving and supportive, not evil and power-crazed.

_Of course he's not the dad you remember, he was putting on a façade when you were growing up. This is your dad in his true form,_ my brain told me.

"So what do you want with me?" I ask, getting to the point.

My father and Kai glanced at each other, trying to decide if they should tell me or not.

"To take back Whitechapel," my father answers.

"I hope you don't plan to use the Lucifractor," I say. "It was destroyed."

"There are other things we can use," my father says. "Like you and Kai."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Our power together is strong enough to cast a spell that will destroy all the vampires and enslave the lowly wizards and humans who don't have magic," Kai explains.

"Of course, you'll require some training, Abigayle," my father says. "Your power is strong, but not strong enough just yet."

I wasn't going to train to make my Black Magic stronger. It was wrong. The goal they were reaching for was pure evil.

"No," my voice was firm. "I'm not gonna help you. It goes against everything I believe in."

Kai and my father exchange a quick glance.

"Is she still weak enough to be Charmed?" my father asks.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kai answers. "But I can try."

"Good," my father replies. "Make her agreeable."

My father turns and walks to the door and opens it, then pauses.

"Make sure you keep and eye on her," my father says and closes the door without a backwards glance towards us.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Benny was pacing back and forth in the living room, trying to decide what to do. He knew he should probably call Ethan and Sarah.

Not knowing where Kai had taken Abbey was making him anxious. Especially because Kai could Charm and easily make Abbey agreeable to things she normally wouldn't agree with.

Benny finally gives in and reaches into his pocket, pulling out his phone and hits a number on his speed dial.

"Dude," Benny says when Ethan answers. "I know it's early, but we've got a problem. Kai took Abbey."

**Sorry it took me so long to update. My life has started to get crazy :P**

**Anyway, please continue to read and review :)**


	11. Shattered Walls

_Abbey's POV _

I stare at the door after my father left, trying to avoid the awkwardness of being alone with Kai.

"If you're thinking about escaping," Kai broke the silence, noticing my preoccupation. "It's not worth it."

I take my eyes off of the door and look at him.

"And why is that?" I ask.

He starts moving towards me slowly, being careful with each step. In response, I back away slowly, aware that there was nowhere to go.

"Abbey, don't be afraid," he pleads, still taking slow deliberate steps towards me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"How can I be so sure?" I didn't trust him.

"Just trust me," his eyes were pleading.

Usually I could tell if someone was lying, but it was different with Kai. It was as though my witch's sense had disappeared. This was the first time in a while that I wasn't sure of myself.

I felt powerless and it was disorienting. Especially because I couldn't get a read on Kai.

I was leaned up against the wall, watching in horror as Kai approached me. It seemed like no time that he was in front of me. He was close enough that I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Abbey," he whispered. "I would never hurt you."

He lifts his right hand and strokes my cheek.

"Don't touch me," I cringe under his touch.

"Don't fight it," he answers. "You have to admit you feel something for me. I can see it on your face."

All I felt right then was fear. I was afraid because I couldn't get a read on him and I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth.

He would hurt me, he'd done it before.

"If you don't want to hurt me, leave me alone," my voice was thick.

He backs away, hands up.

"I understand why you're afraid of me," Kai says. "But also understand that I was doing it under your father's orders. It was against my will."

"How can I trust you?" I ask, wary. "All you've done is lie to me."

"I know," he sighs. "And I'm sorry for that. But please trust me."

"Trust is something earned," I sneer. "Not given."

Kai starts towards me again, faster this time, and pins me against the wall.

I don't hesitate and slap him across the face hard enough to leave a red imprint of my hand on his cheek.

Kai backs away and cradles his hands to his cheek.

"I suppose I deserved that," he says, still holding his face.

"After everything you've done, you deserve more than that!" I yell. "But unfortunately that's all I can do right now. My powers are blocked!"

I felt a surge of energy running through my body. My anger had made my powers return.

Now it was time for a little payback.

I lock my eyes on Kai and concentrate. I start to smile when he gasps out in pain and grips his head with his hands.

"How do you like the taste of your own medicine?" I ask mockingly. "Not so fun now is it?"

I concentrate harder and his gasps turn into screams.

"Abbey," Kai pants. "Stop, you're killing me."

Only I couldn't stop. It felt like my body was on autopilot and I could do nothing to stop it.

It was then that I realized that I'd lost myself. In that brief moment of anger, I had embraced my Black Magic and it was beginning to take over.

I barely noticed when the door burst open and I was flung to the ground, ending my concentration. I was already slipping deeper and deeper into the blackness and I would lose myself soon enough.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

Ethan and Sarah arrived at the house in no time, ready to help.

"Are you sure it was Kai who took her?" Sarah questions.

"Who else has blond hair?" Benny points out.

"Erica and Rory," Sarah answers.

"They haven't been in the new house since we moved in," Benny says. "And neither of them have bleach blond hair."

"Benny's right," Ethan says. "This has Kai written all over it."

"I just wish I knew where he took her," Benny sighs.

"Um, hello?" Sarah says. "You're a Spell Master. Can't you like do a locator spell or something?"

Benny had been so worried about Abbey that he'd for gotten that he had magic.

"Right…" Benny trails off.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Sarah says.

Benny doesn't answer.

"How do you forget you have magic?" Sarah asks. "It's like forgetting you're a vampire."

"Sarah, give him a break," Ethan says. "He's under a lot of stress right now. I'd probably forget that I was a Seer if something happened to you."

Sarah looks at Ethan.

"I guess you're right," Sarah says, shifting her eyes to look at Benny. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Benny assures her.

"So what do we need for the spell?" Ethan asks.

"First of all, I need to find my spell book," Benny answers. "I think I remember seeing a locator spell in it somewhere."

"Do you have any idea where it is?" Sarah asks.

"I haven't seen it since we moved in…" Benny trails off, thinking.

He remembered placing it in a box marked "Benny's Stuff" before moving.

"Great," Sarah says. "You can't find your magic book."

"It might be in the attic," Benny offers.

Benny heads towards the stairs, not checking to see if Ethan and Sarah were following him.

The attic was a small room at the top of a staircase in the upstairs hallway.

Benny mounts the stairs and they start squeaking under his weight. He knew that they probably shouldn't have bought such an old house. But this was Whitechapel and the majority of the houses were old. It's not like they had had a choice in the matter anyway. Benny's dad and grandma bought the house for them, just to get them out of their house.

He reaches the door and has to push on it hard to open it. He'd have to do something about that door soon. He was getting frustrated with it.

Turning on the light, boxes and other items were coated in a thin layer of dust. He hadn't been in the attic since him and Abbey moved in.

"Check all the boxes for one that's labeled 'Benny's Stuff,'" Benny instructs Ethan and Sarah.

"How can there be so much dust up here," Sarah said between coughs. "You guys moved in like two months ago."

"Some of the stuff was here when we moved in," Benny replies. "And I don't think people dust their attics regularly."

"Well, they should," Sarah says, brushing her hands off on her jeans.

"I think I found it," Ethan calls from across the room.

Sarah and Benny walk over to Ethan to see what he'd found.

No doubt the box was labeled "Benny's Stuff" in Abbey's neat cursive.

Benny rips open the box and starts shuffling through it.

"You still have these?" Ethan asks, holding up Benny's alien DNA detector goggles.

"Of course," Benny answers. "I wonder if they still work."

Benny places them over his eyes and looks around.

"Can you guys _please_ stop being dorks?" Sarah asks. "This isn't helping Abbey."

Benny takes off the goggles and places them on the floor, continuing to sift through the box.

"Abbey was so beautiful," Sarah says, holding up a wedding picture she'd found.

"Abbey's always beautiful," Benny corrects, reaching for the photo.

In the photo, he and Abbey were locked in and embrace and smiling for the camera. He remembered that day perfectly well. He remembered how happy they'd been. This photo was only a reminder of how someone was trying to take away that happiness and it angered him. His anger fueled his determination to find Abbey and to make Kai pay.

"Is this it?" Ethan asks.

Benny looks up to find Ethan holding up a book bound in old, worn leather.

"Yes," Benny answers, taking the book from Ethan and flipping through it until he found the locator spell.

"It says we need a personal item of Abbey's," Benny says, reading the book. "We'll also need salt, candles and a map."

"It sounds like a séance," Sarah noted.

"Look through the other boxes," Benny ignores her. "See if you can find something Abbey values. Sarah, can you go get the salt out of the kitchen?"

"Sure," Sarah answers and is out the door in no time.

"Dude," Benny sighs. "Your girlfriend is getting on my nerves."

"She's trying to help," Ethan says.

"She doesn't need to get all testy about it," Benny says.

"Abbey's her best friend," Ethan explains. "She wants her to be okay."

"And you think I don't?" Benny asks. "She's my wife."

"I didn't say that," Ethan says.

Before Benny can reply, Sarah was back with the salt.

"I think I also found something that will help," Sarah says, opening her hands and revealing two emerald green stud earrings.

"Where did you find those?" Benny asks. "She usually never takes them out."

"Your nightstand," Sarah answers. "I figured there wouldn't be anything personal up here."

"Abbey's dad gave those to her on her sixteenth birthday," Benny says. "Like six months before he died."

"Then they're perfect," Sarah says, smiling. "She has a personal connection to them."

"Let's get started then," Benny says. "I need the salt to be poured in a circle counterclockwise, with five candles surrounding it, representing a pentagram."

"What about the map?" Sarah asks.

Ethan looks through the boxes and eventually pulls out a faded map.

"Here," Ethan hands the map to Benny.

"Next we have to place the map over the salt and place the earrings in the middle," Benny says, reading from the book in his lap.

Sarah places the earrings in the middle of the map.

"Now light the candles," Benny instructs.

Without warning, the candles flickered to life.

"Did you just…?" Ethan asks.

"No," Benny answers. "I swear."

They all regain their composure and Benny starts reading the words in the book. He intoned them all perfectly without messing up.

As he spoke, the earrings started to move on the map towards where Abbey was and the candles were burning higher and higher. Until suddenly, everything stopped.

One of the earrings pinpointed exactly where Abbey was.

"Where is that?" Ethan asks.

"That club on Main Street that I took you guys to," Sarah answers. "That can't be right."

"No," Benny says. "It probably is. Kai said something about knowing the owner. So I'm guessing whoever the owner is, he's the one who wants Abbey's powers for himself."

Benny was relieved that he finally knew where Abbey was. Now all he had to do was come up with a plan for Abbey's rescue.

**Sorry for not updating sooner! It's the end of the school year and everything is so crazy! I am so hype for summer! LOL.**

**Anyway, please continue to read and review**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**


	12. Linked

_Abbey's POV_

I wake up in a dark room on a soft, plush couch. A fire was burning brightly in the grate across from me. The light from the fire hurt my eyes and added a headache to my already pounding head.

I vaguely remembered what had transpired before I had been knocked out. I was finally getting my revenge on Kai when I had let my wall slip and the Black Magic had taken over, putting my body on autopilot. I had nearly killed him until someone busted into the room, breaking my concentration.

Slowly sitting up, I realize that my throat feels raw and my muscles are sore. I felt different. I felt stronger somehow, even though I felt weak.

"Good, you're up," I voice behind me says.

I look over my shoulder to see my father standing behind the couch, hands behind his back. Kai was standing behind him, his posture identical to my father's.

My father walks around the couch and sits in one of the many chairs in the room, facing me. Kai mimics my father's actions and chooses a seat a few feet away, not even looking at me. Must be pissed at me for almost killing him.

"Abigayle," my father says, taking my attention away from Kai. "I told you that disobeying me had certain consequences, but you didn't listen. You almost killed Kai."

Way to point out the obvious.

"He deserved it," I answer, no emotion in my voice.

"I don't care if he did," my father sneered. "But you threatened one of your own and that has consequences."

"One of my own?" I question. "I'm nothing like either of you!"

"Oh, but you are," Kai whispers.

"Shut up, Kai!" I yell.

"Dear Abigayle," my father says. "He's right."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"When you tried to kill me, all your walls came tumbling down," Kai explained. "You let the Black Magic take you, and you're becoming a Black Magic wizard."

"What?" I was incredulous. I had spent so much time building up those walls around me, making sure the Black Magic wouldn't get in, all to have them crumble around me in one brief moment of anger and hatred. I couldn't believe it.

Which brings me to my next point," my father clears his throat. "Your punishment. Usually when something like this happens, there's a death penalty-"

"Oh, please," I drop down onto my knees, cutting off my father. "If you're going to kill me, do it now. Put me out of my misery."

I was being sardonic, but my father didn't find it funny.

"Abigayle, stop being so dramatic," he hisses. "And get up off the floor. Sit in the chair straight."

I did as he said, fearing that he'd make whatever punishment he had for me even more severe.

"As I was saying," my father continues as if he hadn't been interrupted. "There's a death penalty, but since you're my daughter, I'll be lenient."

"Oh, how generous," my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But," he says. "You're not completely off the hook."

I should've expected this. My father was never lenient without some sort of catch. I remembered from when I was a kid and did something wrong, he'd let me off the hook, but not completely. Good to see that he still had his parenting skills intact.

"So what're the conditions?" I ask.

"He linked us," Kai spoke up, looking quite grim.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"He linked us," Kai says again. "We can't hurt each other without hurting ourselves in the process."

"What. The. Hell." I say, getting pissed, my teeth gritted in anger.

"Language, Abigayle," my father scolds.

"Why did you link us?" I ask, still pissed.

"To make you think twice about killing him," my father answered. "If he dies, you die."

No problem with that. I'd just try to reverse it after I was alone.

"Don't even think about trying to reverse it," my father says, as if he knew what I was thinking. "It's far too strong to break, and I'm the only one who can break it."

Great.

I was linked to that idiot for who knows how long.

Ugh!

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

A few hours later, I was laying on the bed in the room I had been brought to. It felt more like a jail cell. There was a guard outside my door and I could only leave the room with an escort. I felt like I was a criminal. I'd almost killed someone, so what? It's not like he didn't deserve it. I didn't need to be babysat by some hulking guard outside my door.

I did think about trying a spell to knock him out, but I was pretty sure he could deflect it. So I was trapped until my father decided I wasn't a threat to his precious coven of Black Magic witches and wizards. He could be so frustrating sometimes.

I was staring up at the family crest on the canopy above my bed. I could now clearly read the name under it: _Sinistero_.

Everywhere I went it seemed like I was reminded of how I was a Sinistero. Nothing good ever came out of that. Nothing good came out of having Black Magic. Nothing good came out of trying to fight who you were supposed to be.

I thought I'd found who I was supposed to be when I married Benny. I loved him so much, I believed that I'd found my other half within him.

However, now I wasn't so sure of who I was. Everything had seemed to be turned upside down in a matter of days. It seemed to happen when Kai came into town.

All of my problems centered around Kai. Too bad I couldn't kill him without killing myself.

There was a short knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask loudly.

"Kai," a voice answers. "Can I come in?"

Speak of the devil.

"Sure," I answer. "Whatever."

The door opens and Kai enters.

"What do you want?" I ask, still looking up at the canopy.

"To apologize," he answers.

That caught my attention. I look at him questioningly.

"I know what you're thinking," he says. "But I also know that you still won't trust me after I do."

"Trust is something earned, not given," I answer. "You lost my trust the second you blurted out we kissed."

"Again, I'm sorry," Kai says. "I don't know what came over me. I was jealous."

"_You_ were jealous?" I ask, incredulously. "Of what?"

"Benny," he replies, looking down.

"Why?" I ask.

To me, it seemed like he didn't care if he upset anyone that night.

"Because he has you," Kai answers. "And I was jealous because I wanted to be him. I wanted to be the one who you loved like that."

"Kai…" I trail off.

"I love you, Abbey," he confesses. "I always have."

I didn't know what to say because I was speechless.

"I know it's too late," he continues. "But I just thought you should know."

I start busting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he was getting defensive.

"Because that's how I felt about you for the longest time," I say between chuckles of laughter. "But I was too scared to say anything."

So we both felt something for each other all those years ago, but didn't want to admit it.

"Maybe if I hadn't moved away," Kai says. "All of this would've been different."

"No," I answer. "Fate is fate. Nothing can change that."

"Are you saying that we're not meant for each other?"

"Yes," I reply. "I love Benny. It's always going to be Benny."

Kai was vulnerable; he'd just confessed how he felt about me, only to realize it was no use.

"I do love you," I continue. "As a friend. I'm sorry it's not the way you want."

"I guess I understand," he says glumly, turning towards the door. "But I'll always love you Abbey."

He leaves without another word.

As soon as the door closes, I felt guilty. I knew I shouldn't, but I did. And I couldn't explain it. I did love him, but I loved Benny more.

**Sorry I haven't updated. Everything gets crazy at the end of the year. Also, I went to the beach for a week and forgot my laptop (stupid move on my part (I could've updated! The hotel had wifi!)).**

**ANYWAY, I hope you guys are having a great summer so far and continue to.**

**As always, please continue to read and review :)**


	13. Searching for Abbey

_Benny's POV _

"This is going to be different," Benny announces, walking to and fro in front of the couch. "We're fighting a whole coven of sorcerers instead of vampires."

"He's right," Ethan agreed. "We can't just stake them."

Benny was anxious to get to Abbey. He wanted to rescue her and make her safe again.

"One thing's for sure," Benny says. "Kai is going down."

Ethan and Sarah nod in agreement.

"Should we call for backup?" Sarah asks. "We should probably use all the help we can get."

"Good idea," Benny says. "Call Rory and Erica."

Benny had never been in charge of a plan before and he liked the feeling it gave him. He felt empowered.

"What about Jesse?" Ethan asked, hesitant, not sure what Benny and Sarah's reactions would be.

"No," Benny and Sarah said at the same time, making it final. They were adamant about Jesse not helping.

"Okay…" Ethan trails off, hitting Rory's number on speed dial.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

"And we're here because…?" Erica asked, slightly annoyed. "I was right in the middle of a dinner date!"

They all knew 'dinner date' meant that her date _was_ her dinner.

"You'll have plenty other dinner dates, Erica," Sarah said, sighing.

"But this one was cute!" Erica objected. "He even smelled cute!"

"How do you smell cute?" Ethan asked, confused.

Erica ignored him and continued to sulk.

"You're here because Abbey's in trouble," Sarah explained to Erica and Rory. "And she's your friend. We help our friends when they need it."

That immediately changed Erica's mood.

"Wait," Erica said. "Abbey's in trouble? What happened?"

Benny then explained everything that had happened in the past few days. When he was finished, Erica looked stunned.

"Let's go kick some butt," she announced, heading towards the door.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

Sitting in the chair by the fireplace in my room, I was watching the flames flicker in the grate. They seemed to dance every which way, repeating an unknown pattern. For some reason the fire fascinated me and I reached out to it with my powers, trying to make it bend to my will.

At first there was only a flicker, but as I concentrated on it even more, I found I could move it however I wanted. It was as if the fire was entrancing me, compelling me to do more and more.

"I thought I was the only Catalyst here," Kai's voice broke my concentration, willing the fire to go out.

"Look what you made me do," I grumble, thinking about setting him on fire.

"_I _didn't make you do anything," he says, coming to sit beside me. I move over, putting as much space between us as was possible. "_You're _the one who can't keep concentration."

"What are you doing in here?" I ask, instantly annoyed at his presence.

"Wow," he says, smiling. "The Black Magic really did change you. You're kind of mean now."

"It wasn't the Black Magic," I retort. "You're the one who's making me mad."

"What did I ever do to you?"

I give him a look that made him back off.

"Fine," he says. "Forget it."

"Leave," my voice was flat. "Now."

He made no move to get up.

I fix my eyes on him and the power surges up inside of me. I let go of it and focus it on him.

He drops to the floor, holding his head in his hands.

I was barely aware of the pounding headache I was getting because of the linking spell, but I didn't seem to care. Nothing could stop me; my body was on autopilot again and I was sure I'd die before I regained control of my body again.

Dark spots started to appear around my vision. Soon, I felt myself fall to the floor, breaking my concentration again and blacking out.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I open my eyes to the same room as before, grateful for the dim lighting. My head was killing me.

"Abigayle," a voice rumbles. No doubt my father's. "You didn't listen to me, and you suffered the consequences."

"A headache is a consequence?" I ask sarcastically. "Yeah, I've learned my lesson."

Honestly, I didn't care about his rules. I was going to keep disobeying him until it was impossible.

"Look at poor Kai," my father motions to a figure laying in the floor unconscious. "You nearly killed him."

"Wouldn't be the first time," I retort. "And he deserved it."

"And nearly killed yourself in the process," he continues.

"If I nearly killed myself than how did I recover more quickly?" I ask

"You are much more stronger," my father answers.

"How?" I ask, confused. "I haven't even been trained."

"Black Magic comes naturally to the Sinisteros," he explains. "You obviously have more of your mother's magic."

Of course being stronger led back to being a Sinistero. Everything did.

"Too bad I'll have to take it from you," he sighs, mock sympathy in his voice. "For the time being, of course. You'll get it back when I feel you've earned it."

"Go ahead," I say. "Take it. I don't want it. All it's done is ruin my life."

My father was taken off guard.

"I had expected more of an objection," he says.

I don't answer, just shrug my shoulders.

My father reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silver chain with a black gemstone gleaming in the fire light.

"This is hematite," my father explains, looking pointedly at the shiny gemstone. "It can either magnify powers or diminish them depending on how you spell it. This one is spelled to diminish ones power while one is wearing it. Your powers will return if and when it's taken off."

My father walks behind me and I stiffen when he removes my hair from my neck. I didn't want him touching me, but suddenly it felt like I couldn't move.

The hematite feels cool on my skin, making me shiver involuntarily.

My hair is put back in place and I turn to face my father.

His expression is unreadable and it scares me because I don't know what he's thinking.

I touch the hematite with my right index finger and instantly feel a sharp shock.

"What. The. Hell." I say, confused.

"I forgot to mention that the person wearing it cannot remove it," my father says, smiling.

I was beginning to rethink letting him take my powers away. I was nothing without them. They were who I was, whether I liked it or not. I was vulnerable without them.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

"The door's locked," Benny sighs, trying to pull on the handle of the door to the nightclub entrance.

Sarah and Erica push their way past Benny.

"Let us handle this," Erica says, kicking down the door and walking inside with Sarah closely behind.

The boys look at each other and shrug, deciding to follow the girls.

The club looked completely different during the day. There were no strobe lights or fog machine like there had been the other night. Instead it looked more like a restaurant with the chairs stacked on the tables and silverware rolled in napkins stacked on the corner of the bar.

"Are you sure we have the right place?" Benny asks. "Because this place looks nothing like where we were the other night."

"That's because it doubles as a restaurant during the day," Sarah explains. "The club doesn't open until 10 P.M."

"Are they closed today?" Rory asks. "Or are there just invisible people working and eating here?"

They all give Rory a look. He could be so out there sometimes.

"We need to find a door that leads to the basement," Sarah says. "I'm sure that's where they're keeping Abbey."

"My guess would be somewhere nobody goes," Ethan says. "Somewhere that's hidden from view."

"The kitchen," Erica says. "Only the staff is allowed in the kitchen. And you said whoever has Abbey owns the nightclub. I'm sure the employees who work for him are part of his coven."

"She has a point," Ethan says. "Let's go check it out."

They all follow Erica to the kitchen.

The kitchen was all stainless steel and linoleum. Everything was pristine looking, like it had just been cleaned.

"Look for anything that looks like it might be an opening," Benny instructs.

After a few minutes of looking, Rory yells that he's found something.

"Guys!" Rory calls them over. "I think I found a secret doorway!" Rory was on the floor in the freezer, leaning over an open doorway that had stairs leading down into darkness.

"Way to go Rory!" Benny cheered.

"How do we know if it's the right door?" Sarah asks. "This could be a decoy."

"She's right…" Ethan trailed off, trying to think of something.

"What smells like rotten eggs?" Rory asks. "Did someone cut the cheese?"

"Rotten eggs?" Benny asks, leaning closer, trying to smell for himself. "It's not rotten eggs, it's brimstone, which means Black Magic."

"Which means we have the right door," Ethan says, smiling.

"I'm on my way Abbey," Benny says, stepping down into the darkness.

Now it was only a matter of time before he found her. That fact made him even more eager to keep him moving.

**Benny's getting close to finding Abbey :)**

**Please continue to read and review :)**


	14. The Almost Escape

_Benny's POV_

"Which one do we take?" Sarah asks.

The stairs had lead to a long, dark tunnel. It was so dark that no one could see anything in front of them and kept running into each other every few minutes.

Now they had come to an opening with lit torches on the walls and two separate passageways.

"Take whichever one smells like brimstone," Ethan says.

"Everything smells like brimstone!" Erica points out, still annoyed from Rory bumping into her in the tunnel.

"Okay," Sarah says. "What about whichever one has a stronger scent?"

"What about Ethan?" Benny asks. "Do you think you could touch a wall in each of the tunnels and see if you get a vision?"

"I could try," Ethan says, edging towards the tunnels.

Ethan walks towards the tunnel on the right and touches the wall. Nothing. No eyes clouding over or the lost look Ethan always got when he had a vision.

"Nothing," Ethan sighs.

"Try the other one," Sarah says.

Ethan starts towards the other tunnel and places his hand on the wall and his eyes cloud over with a vision.

"Yeah," Ethan says, coming out his reverie. "This is definitely the one."

"What did you see?" Benny asks.

"A mix of faces," Ethan answers. "Including Abbey's and Kai's."

Benny heads toward the left tunnel and everybody follows.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

Unwanted tears kept spilling out of the corner of my eyes. I never imagined that I would cry over the loss of my powers. I felt weak and vulnerable without them; it was very discomforting.

I wiped at my eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. I guess I was more upset about it than I originally thought I would be. My powers were part of who I was and I felt like I had lost the other part of me that the Black Magic hadn't taken. That was it, I felt lost. I didn't know who I was anymore.

Suddenly, there was commotion outside my door.

I get up from the chair I was sitting in and walked over to the door, placing my ear to the door.

"There are intruders in the west wing!" I heard someone shout on the other door.

"Keep watch of Abigayle!" someone else yelled. "Make sure she doesn't escape!"

Of course, I was being babysat as usual. It sucked when someone didn't trust you. Although, they kind of did have a good reason to keep me locked up. I had tried to kill Kai, but he had deserved it both times.

_Intruders? _I think. _Who's smart enough…_

Ethan and Benny.

I knew in that moment that I was right. No one had the motivation Benny did when it came to me.

I leaned against the door and smiled. Benny had found me at last.

I push against the door, attempting to break it down. I then remembered that I wasn't a vampire anymore; I wasn't even a witch anymore.

All I could do now is sit and wait. And hope that Benny would find me.

My door slams open and I look up, expectant.

My hopes were shattered when I saw Kai.

"Come on," he was reaching towards me. "We don't have much time."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I object.

"Abbey," Kai pleads. "I want to help. _Please_,come on."

Indecision raced through me. He seemed sincere, but I still didn't know.

"I can help you get out," he says. "Just trust me."

In the end, I decided to trust him.

"Okay," I sigh. "Let's go."

We were halfway out the door when we were stopped by a big hulking guard.

"Where do you think you're going, soldier?" the guard asks.

"Taking Abigayle to safety," Kai answers. "I have direct orders from her father."

The guard nods and continues down the hall.

"_Soldier?_" I question, as we make our way down the dark corridor with alarms going off and red lights flashing.

"Part of my training," Kai answers, shrugging. "Even Black Magic wizards have to know how to defend themselves physically."

"So, is there like a whole army within the coven?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies.

"What do you need an army for?"

Kai continues to walk swiftly down the hall, acting like he hadn't heard me.

"Kai!" I almost yell. "I have a right to know!"

He pulls me into a empty room and looks me straight in the eye.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this Abbey," he says. "But you're princess of the coven."

"_What?_" I say in disbelief.

"That's what we need an army for," Kai continues. "To keep the leaders safe. You cannot imagine how many enemies the Sinisteros have made over the years."

Something wasn't adding up.

"Sinisteros?" I question. "I'm a Benson."

"You're uncle was the leader until he got killed," he explains. "The next possible choice was your mother, but she wanted no part of it. Since your father was Galen's right hand man, the position went to him, making you princess. But you are no doubt a Sinistero."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Your power is stronger than mine," he answers. "I've been training for ten years, and yet you have more power than I probably ever will and you haven't had one single lesson."

"What about both of us having the most potent form of Black Magic? Wouldn't our powers somewhat be the same?"

"Not necessarily. I'm stronger than all of the guys, including my father. But you're stronger than everyone else, including your father."

"So, basically I'm the strongest one here?"

"Yes."

This new information was very interesting.

"But I don't have my powers anymore," I whisper.

Kai looked taken aback.

"What?" he asks, shocked.

I point to my necklace.

"Hematite," he says, touching it. "Who put this on you?"

"Who do you think?"

A flash of anger shows in his eyes.

"Anything to have more power," Kai shakes his head. "Taking his own daughter's powers away. This is low, even for him."

"He said that it would teach me a lesson," my voice was getting thick. More tears. Great.

"Abbey, don't cry," he murmurs, pulling me into a hug.

That's when the floodgates burst open and I begin to bawl my eyes out. I was releasing all of the pent up emotions that had built up inside of me the past few days. I wanted to go home, I wanted Benny. I wanted to hug him and kiss him until I forgot my name.

Just then the door bangs open.

"Get away from my wife!" a familiar voice yells. Benny.

"Benny!" I exclaim, pulling out of Kai's embrace and rushing over to him.

Benny picks me up and spins me around the room when I reach him.

"I'm here," Benny says, wiping my eyes. "Everything's okay."

The tears start to fall again.

"Don't cry," Benny says. "It'll be okay."

"I'm just so glad to see you!" I cry.

Benny leans down and kisses me on the lips. I could feel all the passion and love he had for me.

"I love you," he whispers in my ear.

I pull back and look him in the eyes.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

Time seemed to stand still during our reunion. It was as if nobody else was there and we were the only two people in that moment.

Someone clears their throat and throws us out of our moment of stolen bliss.

"As much as I hate to ruin the moment," Kai says. "We've got to get out of here before they find you."

Benny looks up, instantly annoyed. Letting go of me, he walks over to Kai, hands balled up in fists.

"Benny, he's trying to help," I holler.

He ignores me and continues towards Kai. He looked pissed.

Without warning, Benny punches Kai in the face.

The moment Benny's fist connected with Kai's face, I felt it. It was so hard, I fell to the ground. I could tell it took all his strength for that one.

Next, he punches him in the gut and I'm rolling on the floor, trying not to be sick from the pain in my stomach.

"Benny," I choke out. "Stop it, you're hurting me."

Benny his him in the face again and my nose starts to bleed.

The door opens again and Ethan, Sarah, Rory and Erica enter.

Seeing my crumpled form, they all rush over to me.

"Abbey!" Sarah exclaims. "What happened?"

"Tell Benny to stop," I barely get out. "He's hurting me."

They all look up towards where Benny is fighting Kai.

"Benny, stop!" Ethan yells. "You're hurting Abbey!"

I begin to cough up blood.

"There must be some sort of linking spell between Abbey and Kai," Ethan says.

It takes all I have to nod, letting Ethan know it was true.

"BENNY! STOP!" Sarah and Erica yell together.

"You're killing Abbey!" Rory yells.

That seemed to get Benny's attention. He turns away from Kai and looks at me. Understanding crosses his face and he rushes towards me.

"Abbey," Benny says worriedly. "Abbey, don't die on me."

Benny picks my head up and rests it in his lap.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers, his voice heavy with remorse.

I was lightheaded and I was seeing two of everything. Blackness was coming closer and closer, making it easier to slip into.

**Benny finally found Abbey! Yay! :)**

**As always, please continue to read and review :)**


	15. Betrayal

_Abbey's POV_

It felt like I was floating. Blackness was all around me. Pain gripped me so tightly that I forgot what it felt like not to be in pain. Every part of me hurt.

Instead of drifting away in to the tides of unconsciousness, I was rising to the surface, about to break free of the hold it had on me.

"Will she be alright?" A voice asked. I recognized it as my father's. Not wanting to deal with him, I kept my eyes closed, listening.

"She'll be fine," another voice assured him. "Her injuries look worse than they are. Kai will be fine as well."

"She was coughing up blood," my father sounded unsure. "So was Kai. Doesn't that mean there are internal injuries?"

"Usually," the voice answers. I was beginning to wonder if the voice was a doctor. "But I think the internal injuries healed themselves with the magic in Abbey's and Kai's bodies."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"May I ask about the prisoners?" the voice asked. "What will you do with them?"

_Prisoners?_ I think.

"Same as anyone who almost kills one of our own," my father answers simply. "Death."

"The two humans will be easily dealt with," the doctor says. "But how will you kill the three vampires?"

That's when it hit me: the prisoners were Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Rory and Erica.

* * *

_Benny's POV_

"Five hundred and seventy-three," Rory's bored voice broke the silence.

"Five hundred and seventy-three what?" Erica asked, annoyed.

"Cracks in the walls and ceiling," Rory answers.

Benny leans his head back on the wall and sighs. At least Rory could pass the time by counting the cracks in the walls and ceiling. Benny couldn't stop thinking about Abbey. She looked so broken when she was laying in his arms those few short minutes before the guards busted in.

Everything had happened so quickly. Guards had taken Abbey from him and then dragged them all to this room that looked like a dungeon. It was cold and dark, and he could've sworn he'd heard rats skittering around them.

Sarah and Erica had tried to break down the door, but it was too strongly reinforced.

"We need to get out of here," Benny sighs.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Sarah retorts.

"Not just for our sake," Ethan says. "But for Abbey's as well."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds because they knew Ethan was right. No one knew how Abbey was going to be treated when the coven found out that she was trying to escape.

"Five hundred and seventy-four," Rory's voice rang out again.

"Rory, shut up!" everyone yelled.

* * *

_Abbey's POV_

I open my eyes to a sterile white room, which I assumed to be the coven's infirmary.

I look over to my left and meet a pair of sapphire eyes laying in the next bed.

"I'm sorry about Benny," I say. "He can get a little jealous sometimes."

Kai looked worse than I felt.

"I understand," he croaks. "I wouldn't like me either after all the things I've done."

"How do you feel?" I ask, fighting the urge to ask him what made him change his mind.

"Like hell," he sighs. "But I deserved it. No one should get away with what I did. I feel terrible for manipulating you."

I was shocked by his unexpected apology.

"And for Charming me," I remind him.

"And for Charming you," he repeats. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

He seemed so sincere, but I could never tell with him.

"You want to earn my forgiveness?" I ask.

It was his turn to be shocked.

"Yes," he answers, not missing a beat.

"Help me and my friends get out of here," I say. "I will be forever grateful."

He cocks his head, considering it.

"Okay," Kai agrees. "Let's go."

Kai gets out of the bed and walks over to mine. He's walking quite well for someone who just recently almost got the life beaten of him. He reaches for my hand and pulls me out of the bed. Once standing, I feel a whole lot better than I did laying down.

I notice that we're still in our hospital gowns.

"Um, where are my clothes?" I ask.

"Right," Kai says and walks over to what looked like a dresser and pulled out our clothes and handing mine to me. "I'll let you get dressed." He walked over to what looked like a dressing screen.

I take off my gown and easily slip into the jeans and t-shirt ensemble I had been wearing earlier.

I look around the room for my Converses.

"You wouldn't happen to know where they put our shoes, would you?" I ask Kai when he comes out from behind the dressing screen.

Kai walks back over to the dresser and opens another drawer, and pulls out my shoes.

"How did you know where everything was?" I ask, as I tie up my laces.

"I saw where they put our belongings when they brought us in here," Kai explains. "You were knocked out cold."

"How were you conscious and I wasn't?" I ask.

"Probably had something to do with the necklace you're wearing," he says. "The magic in our blood helps us heal faster, but since the hematite has blocked your powers, you have to heal like a normal mortal."

"Makes sense," I nod my head.

"Let's go before they send someone in here to check on us," Kai instructs, and heads towards the door. He ducks his head out into the hallway. "Okay, coast is clear."

Kai walks out of the door slowly, and I follow him.

We quickly make our way to the cells where my friends were being held, but stop dead in our tracks when we see the big hulking guard by the door.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"He'll let us through," he sounded confident.

"How can you be so sure?" I question. "Don't they have like special orders?"

"They do," Kai explained. "But I trained with him, and let's just say he's not the brightest crayon in the box."

"Okay," I agree. "But if you're wrong, I swear…"

I never got to finish my threat because Kai was on the move before I could get it out.

"Hello, Jackson," Kai greets him. "How're you doing?"

Jackson looks up and sees us, automatically bowing.

"Prince Kai and Princess Abigayle," Jackson acknowledges us. "It is an honor."

_Prince_ _Kai?_ Kai was a royal as well? Why hadn't he told me?!

"We would like to gain entry to the cells," Kai says. "We would like to see the intruders before they are executed and spit in their faces."

Was it just me? Or was he an incredibly good liar? Because I was buying every word he said. And apparently so was Jackson because the next thing I knew, he was moving aside, ushering me and Kai into the doorway.

When the door closed behind us, I turned to Kai, raising my eyebrows.

"What?" he asks, noticing my expression.

"_Prince Kai?!_" I ask in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me you were also a royal?!"

"Because I'm not proud of my title," he confesses.

We start to walk down the dark corridor filled with empty cells.

"You seem like you are," I reply.

"Don't be so easily fooled, Abbey," he sighs. "I only comply with your father's orders because I have nothing else. This coven is all I've known since I was sixteen and I'm sick of it."

I felt a pang of sorrow for Kai. He hated his life and he wanted a new beginning.

"That's why when this is all over, I'm leaving," he continues. "There's nothing for me here."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," I say.

We walk in silence for a few seconds.

"Let's hurry up and find your friends," he changes the subject. "No doubt someone will be checking on our empty infirmary beds soon."

"Okay," I agree, somewhat thankful for the change in subject. "But how do we know which cell they're in?"

"Call them," Kai suggests.

"Benny?" I call, unsure. "Ethan?"

"Down here!" I voice answers, a voice I would know anywhere: Benny's

I start running to his voice, gleeful that I would finally get to see him again. I reach a reinforced steel door and stop dead in my tracks. There was no way I could open it without magic or a key.

I look at Kai for help.

Kai walks up to the lock and moves his right hand over it quickly. Within seconds, the lock falls off and the door opens.

I rush inside and run straight to Benny, wrapping my arms around him and rejoicing when he wrapped his arms around me.

"Abbey, I'm so sorry," Benny apologizes, looking me in the eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I wouldn't have touched him if I had known-"

"Benny," I cut off his rambling. "As much as I appreciate the apology, we have to get going before they find us."

"I know another way out," Kai says.

"Why should we trust you?" Benny starts to get offensive. "You've done nothing but lie to us from the beginning."

"Benny, just trust him," I plead. "_Please?_ For me?"

I knew I was being unfair for manipulating him, but I had to. Otherwise we'd be stuck here until we were found.

"Fine," Benny sighs. "But this doesn't mean I like him."

Kai starts to silently move down the corridor, glancing back every few seconds to make sure we were following him. We reach the end of the hall and Kai moves his had over the wall. All of a sudden, a secret door opens to us.

"Whoa," Rory says. "That was awesome. I feel like I'm in a Harry Potter movie."

It kinda felt like we were in a Harry Potter movie. If Harry's dad had been Lord Voldemort, and he was trying to get him to embrace dark power instead of trying to kill him.

My life was far from normal.

Kai ushers us all into the secret passageway and it lights up with torches hanging on the walls.

"This leads back up to the club," Kai explains. "From there you should be safe."

"You're not coming with us?" I ask.

"I am," Kai assures me. "I'm leading you up there, but not leaving with you."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because whether I like or not, I belong here," Kai answers. "Even though there's nothing for me."

I nod.

Kai takes the silence as an agreement and continues to lead us down the tunnel.

Benny wraps his arm around my waist and we follow Kai, holding each other, afraid each moment spent together would be our last.

We reach an opening with another tunnel.

"Wow," Benny says. "We could've gone that way too."

"You could've," Kai agrees. "But you would have come to a dead end at the door. It only opens from the outside."

"Good to know," Benny says.

"This is where I leave you," Kai says. "I'm sure you guys can find your way back."

Kai turns towards the tunnels.

"Kai!" I yell. "Wait."

He turns around and I run to him, giving him a big hug.

"Thank you for everything," I whisper in his ear.

"No problem," he smiles. "I'll see you around, Abbey."

Before I can turn around and walk back to Benny, a shadowy figure billows out from the dark tunnel."No one is going anywhere," the voice booms and lifts the hood, revealing my father's face. "You honestly didn't think I'd let you go that easily, did you?"

I steal a quick glance at Kai, who's smiling like there's no tomorrow.

At that moment, I realized it had been a trap. I should've never trusted Kai.

**Please continue to read and review :)**


	16. Love Always Wins

_Abbey's POV_

"_You_," I say in outrage, looking at Kai. "You played me!"

"Seriously, Abbey," Kai was smirking. "You shouldn't be so trusting. It makes you seem weak and vulnerable."

I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, I should've known better. After everything he'd done, and in one moment of weakness, I trusted him.

"Abigayle, don't look so mortified," my father says. "You should've expected him to turn on you."

I try reaching for my power to no avail, remembering the hematite was blocking them. I had to get the necklace off.

I needed to create a diversion so my father wouldn't notice me taking the necklace off.

I turn towards Benny and grab his face, pulling him towards me until our lips meet. I keep one hand on his head, making sure he doesn't move. With the other hand, I grab his right hand and bring it up to my neck.

"Yank the necklace off," I whisper in his ear. "It's blocking my powers."

I feel him wrap his hand around the necklace and pull as hard as he can. Seconds later I hear what sounds like glass shattering into a million pieces.

I pull out of my embrace with Benny and see a look of outrage on my father's face.

"Why you'll chose _him_ over Kai, I will never understand," my father says, disgust is clear in his voice.

"Because I love him," my voice was strong.

"_Love_," my father scoffs. "There's no such thing."

I then realized that my father was so far gone, that he didn't know what love was anymore.

"I pity you," I say. "You don't know what love is because you ruined your chance at happiness. You left me and mom by choice. You're a miserable person and you deserve what you get."

"Deserve what I get?" he laughs. "You don't have enough power to defeat me, Abigayle."

"I'm stronger than you," I answer. "And you know it. Deep down you were afraid that I would destroy you. That's why you linked me and Kai. It's also why you made me wear the hematite. Everything you've done to me is all because you're afraid of what I can do. I can destroy you and not think twice about it."

Those words weren't being spoken by me, but by my Black Magic side.

"Afraid?" he laughs uneasily. "Of my own daughter?"

I feel myself dig for my power. When I find it, it bursts out of me like sunlight and I'm all of a sudden watching my father struggle. My body is again on autopilot and I can't control it.

"Abigayle," he pleads, gasping for breath. "Please."

I ignore him and continue to let the power flow out of me. Someone grabs my hand and the power is almost doubled. I look over to find Benny also concentrating on his magic.

I remembered the spell we used to vanquish Stern and I started to chant in that hypnotic language. Benny soon starts to join me.

Before I knew it, there was a huge burst of light and my father was gone.

All of a sudden, I was lightheaded and dizzy. I fall to the floor, feeling weak and vulnerable.

"Abbey?" Benny asks, worried. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I say weakly.

"When she destroyed her father, she destroyed her powers as well," Kai explains. "Needless to say, we're not linked anymore."

I was glad that I wasn't linked to him anymore, but I was even more relieved that my powers were gone. They had been nothing but trouble since the day I learned of them.

However, I was unsettled by how I wouldn't be able to get my revenge on Kai like I wanted. It was true that Benny had magic, but it wasn't at the caliber that Kai's was. He could try, but I feared that he would fail.

I get my bearings and slowly stand up with Benny's help, making sure I didn't fall again.

I felt powerless, but I still felt powerful. That's when it clicked: I still had the powers from my mom's side. The Sinistero side. I was stronger than Kai would ever be.

"Sarah, Erica," I call, looking straight at Kai. "Hold him back."

Sarah and Erica move to grab Kai's arms and hold him into place.

"Now is the time that you get what you deserve," I tell Kai.

"You can't use your magic," Kai says. "It's gone."

I walk slowly up to him and look him in the eyes.

"Who said I was going to use magic?"

I ball up my fist and punch him straight in the nose. I was pleased when I heard a crack. Then I slap him across the face as hard as I can, leaving a red imprint of my hand across his cheekbone.

I hear Benny, Ethan and Rory laughing at the pain I was causing Kai.

I catch Benny's eye and motion for him to come over.

"Any final words before we send you into oblivion?" I ask Kai.

"I'm sorry," Kai chokes out. "For everything."

I nod at Benny and he starts chanting again, the room growing bright with power.

I wondered why Kai wasn't fighting back. He easily could've . I think he really hated how his life had turned out and wanted for it to be over. He was still my friend after all he'd done and I think he deserved this one salvation.

Too soon, the light is gone and Sarah and Erica are holding onto air.

Benny reaches for me and I go willingly into his arms. He leans down and kisses me passionately and slowly.

"We won," I whisper when he pulls away.

"Love always wins out in the end," Benny whispers back.

"I love you," I say, staring into his eyes, seeing all the love I'll ever need within their depths.

"I love you too," he answers and leans down to kiss me one more time.

* * *

_Five years later…_

"Mommy, you look so pretty!" my four-year-old daughter, Charlotte gushes.

"Aw, thank you, sweetheart," I smile.

It was a big day for me and Benny. It was our five year anniversary and we were renewing our vows.

I pick up Charlotte and twirl her around the room. I smile at how delightful her laugh is. Her and her two-year-old brother, Noah, were the lights of my life. I loved them both so much.

"Again, again!" she laughs.

"Mommy has to finish getting ready," I say. "Maybe later."

"Okay," she sighs, disappointed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Are you almost ready?" Benny's voice was on the other side of the door. Charlotte rushes over to the door, holding it closed.

"Daddy, you can't come in here!" Charlotte squealed, continuing to lean against the door.

I smile at her antics.

"Yeah," I answer. "Tell them I'll be out there in a few."

"Okay," he says. "I'll see you in a few."

Charlotte opens the door a crack, making sure he's gone before she comes back over to me.

"I kept him from coming in," she says in that matter-of-fact way all toddlers talk.

"Yes, you did," I smile. "Go tell the girls that I'm ready."

"Okay," she hops off of the couch she's sitting on and runs over to the door again and opens it.

"Gramma!" she yells. "Mommy is ready!"

A few seconds later my mom, Sarah and Erica come into the room.

"Oh, honey," my mom has tears in her eyes. "You look even more beautiful than you did the first time."

"Thanks mom," I answer. "Where's Ted?"

"Right here," my step-father says coming into the room. "You ready?"

"Yes," I reply. "Charlotte, go with Erica and Sarah. I'll be in there soon."

Charlotte grabs Sarah's hand and leaves to go throw flowers down the aisle.

Soon my mom leaves and me and Ted are right behind her.

"You look beautiful," Ted comments.

"Thank you, dad," I reply.

Ted was more of a dad to me than my real father had been. Even though him and my mom had only been married for three years, I considered him my dad.

The wedding march starts playing and I see Charlotte toddling down the aisle in her emerald colored dress, throwing out rose petals on the way to her daddy. When she reaches Benny, she wraps her arms around his leg, smiling up at him. I look over at the chairs and find my mom on the front row with Noah in her lap, trying to get Charlotte to come to her to no avail. Charlotte was such a daddy's girl. It was going to take more then persuasion to get her off of his leg.

Before I know it, I'm walking down the aisle, meeting Benny's smiling gaze. When I reach him, Ted places my hands in Benny's and kisses my cheek before going to sit next to my mom.

"Charlotte," I whisper, motioning to Ted. "Go with grandpa."

Charlotte lets go of Benny and reaches for Ted, sitting in his lap when they take a seat.

The ceremony seems to go on forever until we finally get to the I do's.

"Benny," the pastor says. "Do you promise to love and to cherish Abigayle as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Benny vows, never taking his eyes from me.

Then it was my turn.

"Abigayle," the pastor turns to me. "Do you promise to love and to cherish Benny as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I vow, smiling at Benny.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor announces. "You may now kiss the bride."

Benny lifts my veil and kisses me slowly and passionately, the kind of kiss that shows how much a person loves you.

"Would my bride like to dance?" Benny whispers in my ear. We were sitting at a table during our reception.

"Yes," I answer, turning to look at him. "I would like it very much."

Benny takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. Everyone makes a circle for us, watching us dance.

I place my head on his shoulder and I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

"_The day we met,_

_Frozen, I held my breath._

_Right from the start,_

_I knew that I'd found the home for my _

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises._

_How to be brave,_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt,_

_Suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is._

_I will be brave,_

_I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me._

_Every breath,_

_Every hour,_

_Has come to this._

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along,_

_I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along,_

_I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years,_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…"_

In those few moments spent dancing with Benny, I knew this was what my life was supposed to be like. I wouldn't trade anything for this life. I had a wonderful husband and two adorable kids. I was content and I planned to stay that way. I wouldn't let anything take away what was standing in front of me.

"'I have loved you for a thousand years,'" Benny whispers into my ear, quoting the song. "'I'll love you for a thousand more.'"

"I love you, too," I whisper back.

Benny leans down and presses his lips to mine once more and then we continued into a blissful life full of love and family.

**And they lived happily ever after...**

**Thank you to everyone who loved Abbey's story. If you haven't already, you should read the first three stories I have on here about Abbey. Starting with The New Girl, then My Almost Ending and Wedding in Whitechapel.**

**I think I enjoyed writing this as much as you guys enjoyed reading it. I also loved reading your reviews and your different inputs of the story.**

**I do not own MBV at all, only my OCs (Abbey, her mom, her dad, Kai, Charlotte, Noah and Ted)**

**Nor do I own the song Abbey and Benny were dancing to, it's A Thousand Years Pt 2 by Christina Perri feat. Steve Kazee. **

**As always, thank you for reading and please continue to read and review :)**

**~ MusicIsMyLife22095**


End file.
